Bara en pojke
by Funeral Lilies
Summary: SnapeDraco, slash. Julen närmar sig och Draco borde vara lycklig. Men under ytan döljer han en stark men odefinierbar rädsla för sin egen far, och en plågsam kärlek till en man han vet att han aldrig kan få...professor Snape.
1. Chapter 1

BARA EN POJKE 

Fandom: Harry Potter

Set: Kring jul under det sjätte året

Rating: R

Pairing: Severus Snape/Draco Malfoy (DM/BZ, DM/OC, LM/DM) Disclaimer: JK Rowling äger dem, jag vet. A/N: En varning är nog på sin plats. Inte bara age-gap, utan också S/M och säkert något annat komprometterande utöver det har lurat in sig här. Skrevs ungefär ett år innan HBP kom ut. Vissa kapitel är extremt korta men det här är den första längre fic jag skrev så det blev ju lite som det blev, det där. R&R! 

_**Prolog **_

Midnatt. Det var som om alla mörkrets väsen smög runt hans säng, drog med bleka fingrar över förhängena och andades ut förledande froströk. Spridda snarkande läten hördes överallt i sovsalen, men Draco var van och tänkte inte ens på det. Hans huvud var fyllt av andra, allvarligare bekymmer. Mindre än en månad återstod av höstterminen, och därefter kom julen i all sin gnistrande prakt…Han bet sig i läppen. Jularna på familjen Malfoys gods hade aldrig någonsin varit vackra och stämningsfulla. Hans föräldrars hatiska blickar mot varann…julklapparna, som alltid var menade som elaka, sarkastiska pikar från modern till fadern eller tvärtom…deras gåvor till honom, ännu en tävling dem emellan om hans kärlek. Han älskade ingen av dem. Han kunde inte. Narcissa, hans mor, öste ömma ord över honom men hade aldrig någonsin menat dem. Draco visste. När han var liten hade han ofta sett upp i hennes strama ansikte för att få se henne le mot honom - med ögonen - men Narcissa hade vänt bort sitt huvud. Till slut hade han slutat hoppas.

Med Lucius var allt annorlunda. Han älskade Draco. Men hur ofta fadern än sökte hans blick, slog Draco alltid ned sin. Det var något där. Något hemskt…otäckt. Det var som om en knappt förnimbar stank av skämd frukt började sippra ut ur väggarna varje gång deras blickar möttes. Och Lucius blotta närvaro kunde få Draco att blekna, som om allt blod sugits ur kroppen på honom. Nej, han ville inte tillbaka dit över julen. Han vägrade erkänna det för sig själv, men faktum var att han var skräckslagen. Livrädd. Om han bara kunde få stanna på Hogwarts…Lucius skulle naturligtvis göra allt för att förhindra det. Men för en gångs skull…För en gångs skull skulle Lucius Malfoy _inte _få sin vilja igenom.

_**Kapitel I: Blickar**_

"Draco, du har väl inte glömt det du lovade mig, eller hur? Hogsmeade nästa vecka, du minns det, va?".

Pansy Parkinson flimrade förbi hans ögon i den mörka fängelsehålan, på väg till nästa lektion tillsammans med resten av Slytherin-tjejerna. Han förärade henne inte ens en blick. Hon hade klängt på honom ända sedan de var små förstaårselever, och nu när de tillhört samma elevhem i fem år kunde man kanske tycka att hon borde ha tröttnat. Men inte Pansy, inte. Tvärtom intensifierades hennes stötande på honom hela tiden, och några gånger hade han gjort henne till viljes för att få slut på hennes tjat. Det hade aldrig fungerat. Crabbe och Goyle såg ofta med avundsjuka blickar på Draco, då han kom emot dem efter att ha utövat någon form av sexuellt umgänge med miss Parkinson, men själv gjorde det honom bara spyfärdig. Draco hade - och hade alltid haft - helt andra sexuella preferenser än gnälliga småflickor.

"Lektionen är slut, Malfoy." Han såg upp, och mötte Snapes genomträngande blick. Trolldrycksläraren stod vid sitt skrivbord, vänd mot honom. Draco strök undan en hårslinga, och upptäckte till sin förskräckelse att de var helt ensamma i fängelsehålan.

"Jag vet, professor Snape."

"Vad gör du då här? Jag behöver knappast påminna dig om att vi båda har ytterligare lektioner mycket snart."

Draco reste sig och tog sin väska. Snape, som tycktes tro att Draco var på väg ut, vände sig mot skrivbordet igen och plockade med en bunt papper. Då han hörde Dracos röst alldeles bredvid sig ryckte han till.

"Jo, sir…jag undrade bara…" Snapes ögon var så outgrundliga att rösten stockade sig i halsen på Draco. Han visste inte vad han ville ha sagt, bara att det hade något med jullovet att göra. När han tänkte närmare efter var det tur att han hållit tyst. Bara småbarn beklagade sig för lärare om sådana saker. Han ryckte på axlarna och rodnade en aning.

"Äh, glöm det, professor. Det var inget." Snape såg ut som om han ville säga något, men innan han hann göra det var Draco ute ur fängelsehålan. Så fort han kommit undan trolldryckslärarens ögon stelnade hans ansiktsmuskler, och han mumlade ett antal svärord för sig själv. En sådan idiot han var! Snape måste tro att allt bara var ett skämt - men det var blodigt allvar. Och Draco hade fler än en orsak till att vilja stanna på Hogwarts över julen.

"Jag kan inte hålla på så här", tänkte han just som han såg Crabbe och Goyle stanna för att vänta in honom längre fram i korridoren. "Innan jul måste han få veta att jag älskar honom."


	2. Faderskärlek

_**Kapitel II: Faderskärlek**_

Några dagar senare kom det. Brevet. Det var som om hela hans kropp väntat på det i veckor, så spänd var han när han fick det i handen vid frukosten. Handstilen på kuvertet var sirlig och korrekt; mycket anonym. Dracos fingrar darrade. Runt omkring honom var allt som vanligt, Crabbe och Goyle tycktes tävla om vem som kunde äta mest och de som inte hade munnarna fulla av korv och stekt ägg pratade antingen om quidditch eller läxor. Ingen av de andra behövde oroa sig det minsta för hur julen skulle bli… Efter att ha kontrollerat flera gånger att ingen såg vad han gjorde, bröt han sigillet och öppnade brevet. Innehållet gjorde honom nästan svimfärdig.

"Draco!

Din mor har rest till Italien på obestämd tid. Hon kommer inte vara hemma vid jul. Jag hoppas du förstår att hon inte kommer ändra sig. Det blir bara du och jag. Kanske är det bäst så.

Din far."

Draco reste sig från bordet så häftigt att samtliga kring bordet såg anklagande på honom.

"Vad är det, Draco?" frågade Pansy i förtrolig ton. Han svarade inte. Utan att tänka på hur det såg ut, skyndade han ut ur salen med brevet i handen. Bort, bort härifrån… Till och med ett liv som mugglare vore att föredra mot det här. _Det blir bara du och jag…_ Hur kunde hans mor lämna honom ensam med den där galningen? Tänkte hon bara på sig själv? Visst gjorde hon det. Det hade hon alltid…

Draco var så skärrad att han inte märkte vad som hände förrän det var för sent. Helt utan att se sig för rusade han rätt på Snape, som var på väg mot Stora Salen.

"Ursäkta mig, professor, jag såg inte…" Snape borstade av sin klädnad och såg irriterat på honom.

"Jag märkte det, Malfoy. Du tappade visst det här." Han tog upp brevet från golvet och räckte det till Draco. Därefter gick han hastigt, innan Draco hann säga något mer. Han gav kuvertet med den sirliga handstilen en sista, hatisk blick. Sedan pressade han samman det, hårt, tills det bara var en liten papperstuss. Det spelade ingen roll. Varenda ord i det hade ändå fastnat obönhörligt i hans huvud.


	3. Hogsmeade

_**Kapitel III: Hogsmeade**_

Hon klängde på hans arm som ett hungrigt djur. Fnittrade. Pussade honom på kinden.

"Vi är nog skolans snyggaste par, Draco. Slytherinelever…prefekter…" Hon skrattade gällt och såg plötsligt in i hans gråa ögon med en blick som antagligen skulle föreställa sexig.

"Alla är säkert avundsjuka på oss…" Draco sköt undan henne. De stod utanför Tre Kvastar i Hogsmeade, båda klädda i tjocka mantlar med Slytherins gröna drakemblem på bröstet. Pansy ville tydligen visa hela världen hur kära hon och Draco var, och hon hade släpat runt honom överallt i byn och pratat högt om deras förlovningsplaner. Till en början hade Draco försökt tillrättavisa henne, men vid det här laget hade han tröttnat. Kanske var det lika bra att hålla sig till Pansy och glömma Snape helt och hållet? Efter en hel vecka av missade chanser och förfärliga försök verkade det som ett mer och mer rimligt alternativ. Snape var trots allt nästan lika gammal som hans far…och Draco bara en sextonårig pojke. Dessutom var Snapes tysta, mystiska yta ungefär lika lättgenomtränglig som en tegelmur. Draco suckade. Han hade beundrat den svartklädde läraren ända sedan sin första trolldryckslektion, och var nu den bäste eleven i ämnet på hela Hogwarts. Trots det hade Snape aldrig gett honom det minsta beröm, bara en kort nick då och då. Han hade alltid undrat varför.

"Titta, där står Granger och glor på oss", viskade Pansy i hans öra. "Säkert svartsjuk!" Hon skrattade sitt otäcka, kacklande skratt igen och kysste honom så vilt att han kände det som om hon försökte kväva honom.

"Sluta, Pansy", sade han och slet sig lös ur hennes famn. "Jag går tillbaka ensam." Hennes leende dog bort. Ilsket satte hon händerna i sidorna och spände blicken i honom.

"Vad är det för fel på dig, Draco? Hur kan du lämna din flickvän? Vi är ju ihop, för helvete!" Han skrattade till.

"Säger vem? Jag gillar dig inte ens, Pansy. Det har jag aldrig gjort." Han började gå.

"Jag hatar dig!" skrek Pansy bakom honom. "Det är verkligen nåt fel på dig, fattar du det?" Draco log för sig själv.

"_Fel_…Det kan man kanske säga", mumlade han och log igen, lycklig för första gången på mycket länge.


	4. Trolldrycken

_**Kapitel IV: Trolldrycken**_

När han några dagar senare satt i fängelsehålan och rörde om i en bubblande gryta vars innehåll skulle bli en trolldryck som förstärkte sinnena tiofalt hos den som drack den, kände han sig inte lika glad. Crabbe satt bredvid honom och var till ingen nytta, och en bit bort sände Pansy Parkinson hatiska blickar åt hans håll. Snape hade just börjat bedöma klassens prestationer. Ingen tycktes ha lyckats särskilt bra; bara ett par hade fått godkänt och resten hade inte ens lyckats åstadkomma marginellt bättre syn hos försökskaninen. Potter och Weasley hade det som vanligt gått allra sämst för; Snape hade hastigt gett dem underkänt innan han fått stopp på Rons snabbt växande öron. Draco såg bara till hälften intresserat hur Snape fortsatte ned genom rummet, och innehållet i grytan brydde han sig inte nämnvärt om. Att tillreda trolldrycker hade han väl i fingerspetsarna vid det här laget!

"Malfoy…och Crabbe." Snape såg prövande på dem. "Nå, vem av er dricker av…det där?" Draco följde hans blick ned i grytan och flämtade. Den rätta drycken skulle ha en svagt lila färg. Den här var smutsgul.

"Okej, Crabbe, du får testa", sa han och ignorerade Crabbes protester. Överallt i fängelsehålan hördes fnissningar, och han såg med hettande kinder hur både Potter, Weasley och Granger skrattade åt honom. Crabbe grimaserade när han såg hur klibbig den gula sörjan var, men svalde ändå skedens innehåll.

Först hände ingenting. Sedan hände plötsligt väldigt mycket på en gång. Crabbes händer krympte hastigt och hela hans kropp veknade. Han stirrade på Draco, som antog att han råkat blanda ihop någon slags förminskningsdryck. Men det var värre än så.

"Gör någonting!" väste Crabbe. Med en gäll, skrämd flickröst. Draco såg två upphöjningar växa ut på hans bröstkorg, och han visste inte om han skulle skratta eller gråta. Men det blev naturligtvis det första. Alltmedan Crabbe tjöt allt högre började hela klassen skrika av skratt. Snape, däremot, såg på Draco med förbryllad min och hämtade sedan ett botemedel som han gav Crabbe. Det verkade direkt. Skratten lade sig.

"Lektionen är slut", sade Snape högt, och alla reste sig. "Men", fortsatte Snape och vände sig mot Draco, "Malfoy, du stannar kvar."

När de var ensamma kvar satte sig Snape vid sitt skrivbord och betraktade sedan Draco en lång stund. Draco själv stod vid dörren, beredd att gå. Han skämdes över att ha gjort ett så grundligt fel med trolldrycken och ville bara glömma alltsammans. Visst, han hade lyckats tillreda en mycket avancerad dryck…men den hade inget alls med själva uppgiften att göra och han hade inte ens varit medveten om att han gjort den.

"Jag är förvånad, Malfoy", sade Snape plötsligt. Draco nickade skamset.

"Förlåt, professor. Jag har en dålig dag idag." Snape log sitt mystiska leende.

"Verkligen…Då hoppas jag för din skull att det är en engångsföreteelse." Han viftade otåligt med handen, och Draco förstod att han sagt allt han velat.

"Jag går väl då…", mumlade Draco och lämnade fängelsehålan. Snape såg inte ens upp från sina papper.


	5. Feber

_**Kapitel V: Feber**_

En vecka kvar till jullovet. Snön yrde utanför fönstren och innanför Hogwarts väggar surrade ett rykte högre än alla andra - det om att Draco Malfoy, den odräglige Slytherinprefekten, var en usel älskare. Draco visste naturligtvis vem som spritt det och varför, men han hade för tillfället ingen större anledning att bry sig om det. Han hade, efter att ha drabbats av hög feber, förts till sjukhusflygeln. Där var han helt ensam - ingen annan var dum nog att bli sjuk strax innan lovet.

"Jag förstår det inte", sade Madame Pomfrey ideligen och kände med en iskall hand på hans panna. "Febern borde ha gått ned vid det här laget…" Vad hon inte visste var att det inte var någon vanlig feber. I ett sista desperat försök att få stanna på skolan hade Draco tillrett en dryck som gav kraftigt ökad kroppstemperatur - och svalt varenda liten droppe av den. Nu, när han låg i en av de sterila sjuksängarna och låtsades yra, ångrade han att han druckit alltihop. Det var säkert nog för att ge fem personer fyrtiograders feber, och kanske var det farligt också. En otäckt verklig vision, faderns bleka fingrar mot hans kind och de glimmande ögonen alldeles nära hans ansikte, fick honom att genast glömma alla sådana farhågor.

På kvällen, just som Draco höll på att somna, kom Madame Pomfrey fram till hans bädd och ruskade lätt på honom.

"Vakna nu, Malfoy", viskade hon. "Professor Snape är här." Draco blev plötsligt klarvaken. Han vände på huvudet och såg trolldrycksläraren, knappt urskiljbar i mörkret bakom Pomfrey.

"Ni kan lämna oss ensamma nu, Madame Pomfrey", sade Snape och steg fram ur skuggorna. Madame Pomfrey nickade och försvann hastigt ut ur rummet. Snape betraktade Draco med lätt ogillande min. Draco, som önskade att Snape och han varit ensamma någon annanstans, någon annan gång, försökte se så normal ut som möjligt.

"Du kan sluta låtsas, Malfoy", sade Snape kort. "Mig kan du inte lura." Draco stirrade på honom.

"Men…professor Snape, jag är jättesjuk! Känn på min panna så förstår ni." Snapes min blev om möjligt än mer ogillande, men han ställde sig bredvid sängen och böjde sig ned över Draco. Han lade efter en liten tvekan fingrarna på den blonde pojkens panna och ryckte till då han kände hur hög febern måste vara. Draco satte sig upp. Han tänkte inte ens, han visste inte att det skulle hända, men i samma sekund som Snape tog bort fingrarna lade Draco händerna på hans axlar och gav honom en lätt kyss rätt på munnen. Det var så enkelt. Han hade inte trott att han någonsin skulle våga ens tänka tanken, men nu hade han gjort det…Snape backade bakåt, och för en gångs skull tycktes han ha förlorat kontrollen över sin blick. Han såg på Draco med ögon som inte uttryckte en känsla, utan hundratals, och hans händer skälvde nästan. Draco blev plötsligt rädd för att han, genom sin impulsivitet, gått miste om alla framtida chanser. Om Snape inte alls uppfattat kyssen på samma sätt som Draco, vilket han väl antagligen inte hade gjort, så kunde vad som helst hända.

"Jag…", började han, men febern tog överhanden i hans huvud och han visste inte längre vad han ville få fram.

Snape gick bort mot dörren och Draco var tvungen att koncentrera sig hårt för att ens upptäcka hans konturer i mörkret. Dörren öppnades med ett litet gnällande läte.

"Du behöver sova, Malfoy", sade Snape i precis samma ton som då han bedömde elevernas arbeten på lektionerna. Han gick, och dörren stängdes med en liten smäll. Draco låg vaken och såg på det svaga ljuset från fönstren. Herregud, han hade gjort det. Ett leende lekte i hans mungipor och han mindes lärarens sista ord. Hade Snape inte darrat lite, lite på rösten?


	6. Sötsaker

_**Kapitel VI: Sötsaker**_

Det var redan nästa kväll och han låg fortfarande kvar i sjukhusflygeln, ensam med sina påträngande feberdrömmar. Hela dagen hade Pomfrey virrat runt hans bädd som en kacklande höna, hon hade stuckit en termometer i hans mun säkert varje halvtimme och sedan ojat sig över hur ytterst ovanligt den här febern betedde sig. "Vad väntade du dig när jag själv har åstadkommit den?" var Draco flera gånger nära att snäsa åt henne i sarkastisk ton. Han var trött på att ligga still utan att ens kunna tänka klart. Crabbe och Goyle hade hälsat på honom tidigare på dagen och haft med sig en hel burk godis - men innan Draco ens hunnit öppna locket kom Pomfrey och slängde ut både Crabbe, Goyle och varenda liten chokladgroda. "Med sjukdomar får man inte ta några risker, mr Malfoy", sade hon med myndig röst och beordrade honom att ligga still. Åh, han började verkligen avsky henne vid det här laget. Han hade levt på soppa och vatten i flera dagar nu, vad kunde vara så livsfarligt med en godisbit eller två?

För tillfället slapp han i alla fall sjuksköterskan. Klockans stora visare kröp mot midnatt; hon hade för länge sedan gått till sängs var hon nu sov någonstans (det intresserade inte Draco alls). Herregud…! Han undrade om han låg för döden nu. Kanske var trolldrycken endast till för den som ville drabbas av feber i någon timme, inte för den som tänkte ligga sjuk i flera dygn… Kanske var det för sent för räddning nu? Han svalde. Draco hade alltid föreställt sig sin egen död som heroisk och storslagen. Och det här hade inget med storslagna scener att göra.

Det oväntade ljudet av den gnällande dörren väckte honom ur tankarna, och han stirrade in i mörkret i ett försök att upptäcka den som smugit in genom dörröppningen. Pomfrey, det måste vara hon. Skulle väl kontrollera att han inte rymt från hennes termometer-terror (hur han nu skulle ha lyckats med det med tanke på sitt tillstånd).

Men - Draco glömde andas för några sekunder då han såg - det var inte Madame Pomfrey. Det var Snape.

"Professor…!" Snape gick fram till hans säng och såg missbelåtet på honom. Draco såg att han höll en liten bägare halvt dold bakom ryggen.

"Tig, Malfoy. Jag vet precis vilken dryck som har hjälpt dig att lura Madame Pomfrey, och jag har botemedlet här." Han räckte Draco bägaren. Den var till brädden fyllde med en tunn, glåmigt färglös vätska.

"Drick", väste Snape otåligt och gjorde en irriterad gest. "Tror du inte jag har bättre saker för mig än att stå här? Dessutom är jag här utan sköterskans tillstånd, som du säkert förstår." Draco såg upp på honom med en intresserad glimt i ögonen.

"Men varför…" Han tystnade hastigt då det fanns något i Snapes ansikte som tydligt visade att han borde det. Hans blick sänkte sig till bägaren igen. Om han drack skulle han inte ha uppnått något alls med sin listighet, och han skulle fortfarande vara tvungen att resa hem till godset i slutet av veckan och spendera ett antal förfärliga veckor med sin _älskade_ far.

"Professor Snape", sade han så hastigt att orden snubblade över varann, "skulle ni kunna skriva ett intyg på att jag måste stanna på Hogwarts över julen?" Snape såg på honom som om han just bevittnat något mycket perverst, men sade:

"Vad nu än orsaken må vara, Malfoy, så råkar din far ha ett mycket stort inflytande över den här skolan. Ett lärarintyg, tror du verkligen det skulle betyda något?" Draco suckade. Snape hade rätt.

"Kan inte Dumbledore…!" utbrast Draco entusiastiskt då tanken slog honom. Han såg bedjande på Snape, som vred lite på sig.

"Rektorn är en upptagen man, Malfoy", sade han till sist. "Vill du verkligen uppta hans tid med en sådan bagatell? I dessa tider, dessutom." Draco nickade ivrigt. Han struntade fullkomligt i om så Dumbledore satt till hälften täckt av förpliktande papper och uppdrag - det var sig själv han tänkte på nu.

"Som du vill", sade Snape med ett tonfall som antydde att han tyckte Draco var en självupptagen idiot. "Jag lovar att tala med rektorn. Men inte förrän du har druckit upp botemedlet och slutat simulera yrselattacker." Draco hörde skärpan i lärarens röst och tömde bägaren i en enda klunk. Det smakade vidrigt - men vilken trolldryck gjorde inte det? Vad bättre var, så började hans huvud genast kännas klarare.

"Det fungerar", sade han glatt. Snape fnös, och tog bägaren från Draco med kalla fingrar.

"Naturligtvis fungerar det", muttrade han. Draco log för sig själv, glad att känna sig som den vanlige Draco Malfoy igen.

"Tack", sade han högt. Men Snape hade redan försvunnit.


	7. Frukost

_**Kapitel VII: Frukost**_

Hela Stora Salen fylldes av ett enda lågt fnissande då han gjorde sin entré vid frukost nästa morgon. Crabbe och Goyle, som flankerade honom som två stora köttklumpar, gav varann oroliga blickar över Dracos huvud, men han ignorerade alltsammans så gott det gick och slog sig ner på sin vanliga plats. Pansy, som satt en bit bort, gav honom en föraktfull blick och log sedan i samförstånd mot några andra Slytherin-tjejer. Draco ryckte på axlarna och plockade åt sig några brödskivor. "Låt dem aldrig veta vad du tänker", förmanade han sig själv. Crabbe och Goyle tog plats bredvid honom och började lassa upp mat på tallrikarna. De verkade osäkra på honom och såg hela tiden på varann. Draco log för sig själv.

"Crabbe", sade han med låtsat snäll röst, "Goyle. Den där godisburken ni gav mig igår…Jag menar inte att verka girig, men…" Deras barnsligt öppna ansikten uttryckte bestörtning.

"Öh, Draco…", började Goyle klumpigt. "Vi trodde inte du fick äta det, hon sa ju att du inte…"

"Vi trodde du skulle vara sjuk länge", försökte Crabbe hjälpa till. Draco antog en sårad min och vägrade se på dem.

"Jaså", sade han, "ni trodde det." Utan ett ord till började han äta sina smörgåsar. Genom att låtsas studera den intressanta gobelängen bakom lärarbordet försökte han fånga Snapes blick, men trolldrycksläraren stod vänd mot Dumbledore och samtalade lågt med honom. Och då rektorn nickade förstående och såg rätt in i Dracos ögon med ett lugnande leende, förstod han att Snape hållit sitt löfte. Av någon anledning förvånade det honom. Visst, Snape var en lärare och de brukade hålla vad de lovat, men han var ju ändå…Snape. Dracos kinder hettade till. Han mindes de sträva läpparna som för en kort stund mött hans, känslan då hans fingertoppar trevat mjukt över Snapes skuldror, darrningen i lärarens röst efteråt. Och han älskade det.

"Du, Malfoy!" Ett benigt finger petade på hans arm, och han såg in i en tredjeklassares avlånga ansikte. Pojken var en absolut odräglig typ vid namn Eric Bixley, och nu satt han där med ett nöjt flin, redo att imponera på sina klasskompisar.

"Vad är det frågan om, Bixley? Har du sjunkit så lågt att du måste tigga från bättre bemedlade vid frukostbordet?" Spridda skrattsalvor. Draco visste ingenting som var så enkelt som att förolämpa de som var fattigare än han själv (vilket ju inkluderade de flesta).

"Håll käft, Malfoy." Bixleys illröda kinder tog udden av hans hotfulla tonfall, men han fortsatte oförtrutet:

"Verkar som om du har en svag sida ändå. Man har ju hört en hel del de senaste dagarna…" Rungande skrattsalvor, och den här gången var det Draco de skrattade åt. Han lyckades motstå lusten att ta till handgripligheter, och såg på Bixley med en blick han annars bara förärade människor han verkligen ville locka och förleda till kroppslig synd.

"Verkligen", log han. "Du kanske vill följa med till ett avskilt rum någonstans och se om ryktena stämmer?" Ett sus drog fram bland de yngre flickorna, och Bixley skruvade på sig.

"Jävla bög", mumlade han, men stirrade sedan ned i sin tallrik med så tydligt kroppsspråk att Draco kunde ha skrattat högt av skadeglädje. Hur kom det sig att alla var så chockerande _uppenbara_?

Utom en, då. Snape vägrade fortfarande att se på honom. Draco suckade otåligt, medan han tryckte in smörgåsarna en efter en i munnen på ett sätt som fick till och med ett par gryffindorare att stirra. Hur intressant måste han låtsas att gobelängjäveln var, för att Snape skulle se honom? En blick, det räckte inte! Han kände sig dum som inte kunde sluta försöka, som inte kunde dölja sina intentioner lite bättre. Men Snape fanns där, framför hans ögon, och Draco ville ha honom. Han ville kyssa bort strävheten i de där läpparna - nej, han ville ha den kvar, han älskade den - och riva sina egna läppar blodiga mot den. Han ville locka fram ett leende i Snapes ansikte, ville göra honom lycklig. Ville höra den mörka, skarpa rösten viska hans namn med ett ömt tonfall som älskade varje stavelse av honom - Draco.

Men Snape undvek honom under hela frukosten och lyckades på något underligt sätt till och med försvinna från Stora Salen utan att Draco märkte det. När Crabbe och Goyle försiktigt upplyste honom om deras nästa lektion - Förvandlingskonst, ve och förbannelse - masade han sig upp från bänken med minen hos en martyr. Allt var misslyckat.


	8. Smärta

_**Kapitel VIII: Smärta**_

Prasslet av papper i hans ficka doldes helt i den surrande salen. Det var lika bra. Överallt i slottet kläddes det granar och sjöngs julsånger, men Draco hade inte så mycket som rört vid en enda smällkaramell. Han var uttråkad. Det var två dagar sedan alla hans vänner rest hem med Hogwartsexpressen för att tillbringa julen med sina familjer, och nu stod han här som en utstött. Hans blick vandrade mellan Flitwick, balanserandes på en extremt hög stol för att kunna dekorera en av julgranarna, och en rödkindad McGonagall som just kommit in från kylan. Ingen av dem var intressant. I mitten av salen höll Potter, Weasley och Granger på att klä en helt egen gran. Det stack till lite i Draco när han såg det. Potters vänner hade stannat på Hogwarts för hans skull, för att de inte ville lämna honom ensam hela lovet. Och de verkade ha roligt där borta…Han sparkade till sig själv lite lätt på smalbenet för att påminna sig om att han hatade de där tre mer än något annat och dessutom absolut inte saknade några vänner. Men efter att ha gått för sig själv i två hela dagar började han bli desperat.

Han lämnade Stora Salen med snabba steg. Plötsligt var det något som gjorde så ont i honom…Handen gled ned i fickan, drog upp brevet. Vecklade ut arket.

"Draco!

Vad vill det här säga? Jag är mycket besviken och hoppas att du genast slutar upp med de här barnsligheterna. Det passar sig inte för en Malfoy att bete sig på det här viset, vilket jag vet att du känner till. Väntar mig snarast en ursäkt samt din hemkomst.

Din Far."

Det var fyra dagar gammalt. Han hade försökt slänga det flera gånger, till och med bränna upp det, men han kunde inte. Varje gång var det något som tog emot. Draco stirrade på brevet som om det skulle ändra färg eller försvinna. Han kände inte kylan i vinden som drog in då porten öppnades, han hörde inte skratten och sångerna. Uttrycket "sonlig tacksamhet" dök plötsligt upp i hans hjärna - och med handen för munnen rusade han mot sitt uppehållsrum. _Var inte_ _rädd, Draco, det gör inte ont_ - men det gjorde så fruktansvärt ont…

Han satt hopkrupen i ett hörn av uppehållsrummet. I målningarna som täckte väggarna gick folk omkring och diskuterade hans sinnestillstånd - vissa försökte till och med prata med honom, men fick bara ilskna blickar till svar. Draco Malfoy var olycklig. Ensam. Övergiven. Allt han fick var tjatter ur varenda förbannad tavelram i hela rummet, och därtill kom Blodige Baronen ibland svischande genom luften med något vansinnesuttryck i ansiktet.

"Finns det ingen som fattar nånting här?", muttrade Draco barnsligt. Så insåg han - naturligtvis. Det var bara Snape som, förutom Draco själv, vägrade delta i den allmänna julglädjen. Och det var bara Snape som fick Dracos hjärta att dunka hårt, hårt. Om han nu kunde få en andra chans…?

"Klart du kan", mumlade han till sig själv och lämnade uppehållsrummet med lätta steg. Dessutom, insåg han med ett leende, var det inte konstigt av honom att söka upp Snape. Draco var ju, passande nog, den enda slytherinaren kvar på skolan - förutom Snape själv (och Blodige Baronen, som Draco helst inte tänkte på i just detta sammanhang). Snape skulle inte undra över det, hoppades Draco. Trolldrycksläraren hade inte mött hans blick ända sedan den kvällen han gett honom bägaren, och det var både frustrerande och oroväckande.

Han stannade framför dörren till Snapes kontor och tog ett djupt andetag. Visste inte vad han skulle säga när - om - dörren öppnades. "Äsch, det får bli som det blir", tänkte han i ett anfall av lättsinne och knackade hurtigt tre gånger.

Dörren öppnades nästan direkt.


	9. På kontoret

**A/N: När jag la ut den här delen på hogwarts.nu blev jag tvingad att censurera den då den ansågs vara NC-17. Mycket traumatiskt (och så farlig är den liksom inte…). Det här är den ocensurerade versionen.**

Kapitel IX: På kontoret 

Snape såg på honom som om han sett ett spöke.

"Malfoy?" Draco försökte le sitt vanliga, självsäkra leende, men det blev snarare ett nervöst grin.

"Kan jag få komma in, professor?", frågade han. Snape nickade kort och stängde dörren om dem så fort Draco var inne i rummet. Det var mörkt och kallt därinne - enda ljuset kom från en kandelaber som stod på skrivbordet. Tapeterna var roströda, och i det flackande ljusskenet såg det ut som om de var målade med blod. Draco, som älskade det makabra, log åt tanken. Han gick mot rummets mitt och såg sig omkring med intresserade ögon. Skrivbordet var en barockmöbel i mörkt trä, och på bordsskivan låg flera pergament och svarta fjäderpennor. De få tavlorna var alla dramatiska landskapsmålningar, och i ett stort glasskåp längst bort i hörnet fanns hundratals små flaskor och bägare med olika innehåll. Det låg en dekadent 1800-talsmystik över rummet, som fick hans ögon att glimma.

Han hostade till då han insåg att Snape betraktade honom. Själv anade Draco bara att Snape stod några meter bakom honom - han ville inte vända sig om och möta hans blick.

"Jo, professor…", började han tvekande. En odefinierbar stämning sänkte sig över dem och fick honom att glömma alla ord. Och plötsligt kände Draco Snapes hand gripa tag om hans arm och lärarens kropp alldeles nära sin.

"Varför, Malfoy?", väste Snape i hans öra. Draco flämtade till av flera olika anledningar.

"Vad menar ni, professor Snape?" Han vred huvudet så att de såg på varandra.

"Du vet vad jag menar", sade Snape lågt. Draco kände greppet om armen mjukna, och fingrarna glida ned mot hans smala handled och stanna där. Det ilade i honom av upphetsning.

"Jag är så väldigt impulsiv, professor", sade han med nästan flämtande andetag. "Det är nog min…enda svaghet…". Han vred huvudet så mycket att det gjorde ont, och kysste Snape med öppen mun. Greppet om handleden lossnade, och han vände sig helt mot Snape och tog hans ansikte i sina händer. Kyssen blev allt intensivare. När han kände lärarens händer ta tag om hans höfter och dra honom intill sig, var det som om han varit en naiv liten oskuld. Njutningen fyllde hela hans kropp, bubblade i honom.

De avslutade kyssen och såg på varann. För en gångs skull visste Draco precis vad Snape kände - förvirring. Han gjorde själv detsamma. "En lärare…", tänkte han, "det här är inte klokt…".

"Gode gud, du är ju inte ens sjutton", mumlade Snape och av uttrycket i hans ansikte att döma så kom han plötsligt ihåg vilka straff han kunde få om det som just skedde blev känt. Draco log sitt mest förföriska leende och knöt upp sin slips. Sedan kastade han den på golvet med en utmanande gest. Snape såg på hans handrörelser som om Draco legat i koma i ett decennium och detta var de allra första livstecknen. Med svajande höfter gick Draco bort mot en av de röda väggarna. Han började knäppa upp skjortan - omständligt, lockande. "Vilken slyna jag är!", tänkte han. Han måste le vid tanken på att han, som för bara en stund sedan suttit i uppehållsrummet och snyftat som ett småbarn, nu stod här och var på god väg att förföra Snape.

"Malfoy, det här är…inte bra", sade Snape, men en sekund senare kysste han Dracos nakna bröstkorg med stor intensitet. Det var ljuvligt. Men då Draco nästan omedvetet försökte pressa Snapes huvud nedåt, reste sig denne tvärt och såg in i hans ögon med sedvanlig outgrundlighet.

"Jag vet inte om du har märkt det, Malfoy, men jag är inte riktigt som de där fjolliga tredjeårsflickorna du är van vid…". Draco log ursäktande, och kysste honom medan han samtidigt lyckades få av honom den svarta klädnaden och skjortan. Sedan lät han tungan glida över Snapes nyckelben och bröstkorg, medan han knäppte upp hans byxor. Snape tog tag om hans huvud med ena handen, när Draco började suga av honom. Han hade aldrig gjort det förr (även om han, precis som Snape antytt, visste mycket väl hur underbart det var att vara den andra parten…), men tyckte att han klarade sig riktigt bra. "Ännu en dold talang", tänkte han och lekte med tungspetsen på ett så magnifikt sätt att Snape gav upp ett lågt stönande och borrade in fingrarna i hans hår. Draco log, medan han avslutade det han höll på med. Snape knäppte igen byxorna med en hand som nästan skälvde.

"Ge mig en present…", bad Draco lågt efter att ha glidit in i Snapes famn igen. Snape log sitt vanliga, bistra leende och drog honom intill sig.

"Bortskämd som vanligt…". Han lutade hans huvud mot sin axel och viskade i hans öra:

"Vänta till julafton." Draco slog ut med armarna så gott han kunde.

"Professor, gör vad ni vill med mig, vad som helst…_nu_!" Snape skrattade mjukt och strök honom över håret.

"Fresta mig inte…_Draco_. Du kan komma att ångra dig." Han plockade upp sin skjorta från golvet och tog på sig den. Draco stod lutad mot väggen, matt och skälvande, och följde hans rörelser.

"Jag älskar dig", sade han allvarligt. Snape stirrade på honom, och för en kort stund var allt stilla.

Sedan knackade det på dörren.


	10. Lucius Malfoy

_**Kapitel X: Lucius Malfoy**_

Snape lyckades få på sig sin klädnad så fort att Draco undrade om det var magi inblandat. Själv fumlade han med knapparna, och när han väl fått igen den sista glömde han helt hur slipsen skulle knytas. Snape såg otåligt på honom och tog över med så hårda ryck att Draco kände det som om han försökte strypa honom. En våg av upphetsning sköljde över honom igen, och han gav Snape en kyss som verkligen var _mer_ än bara det. Snape drog åt slipsknuten och stötte bort honom.

"Dumma pojke", väste han, "vill du få mig avstängd på livstid?" Draco rodnade, irriterande nog, men han visste att Snape hade rätt. Inom loppet av några sekunder hade de placerat sig i "normala" positioner för ett tråkigt lärare-elev-samtal angående tråkiga saker. Snape gav Draco en varnande blick, och Draco nickade allvarligt. Det vore lika illa för dem båda två att bli upptäckta.

"Kom in", sade Snape högt. Dörren öppnades så försiktigt som om den som kom var rädd för att oavsiktligt detonera en bomb om han inte smög upp dörren utan minsta ljud. Det var en gryffindorelev; en förstaklassare. Han verkade förvånad över att hitta både Draco och Snape på kontoret, men harklade sig flera gånger och sade sedan:

"Professor Snape, sir…Rektor Dumbledore söker er. Och…", han tittade åt Dracos håll men vågade inte möta dennes blick, "och mr Malfoy också." Snape reste sig och gestikulerade åt Draco att göra det han med.

"Tack, McGrath", sade han åt förstaårseleven, "du kan gå nu." Gryffindoraren verkade enbart glad över de orden, och försvann mycket hastigt. Draco såg på Snape med stora ögon.

"Jag kan inte gå till rektorn klädd såhär…han kommer förstå, professor, han ser ju allting…" Snape suckade och himlade med ögonen.

"Rektorn är ingen tankeläsare, Draco. Sluta bete dig som en skolflicka och kom nu!" Han gav honom en oemotsäglig blick och gick med klädnaden flaxande efter sig. Draco skyndade efter. Han kunde gissa varför rektorn ville tala med honom. Och om Dracos gissningar var riktiga, skulle inte Albus Dumbledore vara ensam på sitt kontor…

Utanför kontorets dörr stannade Snape och vände sig mot Draco.

"Låtsas som om vi just stötte på varandra i korridoren", viskade han. Draco nickade, och stal återigen en kyss. Snape stirrade på honom.

"Du vill alltså få mig avstängd…" Draco skrattade till.

"Aldrig! Men någon måste ju se till att det händer saker på Hogwarts…" Snapes min antydde att både troll, poltergeistar och magiska djur såg till den saken gott och väl redan, men i hans ansikte fanns skuggan av ett leende. Och över det leendet fanns det något mjukt, något Draco aldrig sett förr.

"Draco…" Ett ögonblick var saker och ting mycket underbara, men sedan stramade Snape upp sig till sitt vanliga lärarjag och knackade på dörren. Och Draco blev plötsligt rädd.

När de kom in i det stora rummet stormade en rasande Lucius Malfoy mot Draco.

"Draco! Vad är det här för dumheter? Du reser hem med mig nu genast!" Dumbledore, som stod bekvämt lutad mot en fåtölj längre bort, höll upp handen och sade:

"Lucius…Det finns alltid orsaker, eller hur?" Lucius snodde runt.

"Jag är upprörd, rektorn! Mycket upprörd." Dumbledore ignorerade honom och vände sig åt Snapes håll.

"Professor Snape…ni är naturligtvis hitkallad i egenskap av elevhemsföreståndare för Slytherin", sade han för att bringa klarhet. Snape nickade. Draco vågade inte ens snegla på honom, så rädd var han för att Dumbledore skulle fatta misstankar. Han kunde inte se på sin far heller, men där var rädslan av annan orsak. Hur skulle Dumbledore kunna hindra fadern från att ta med sig honom hem till godset, om Lucius krävde det?

"Nå, Draco", sade Dumbledore mycket vänligt och såg på honom. "Varför vill du inte fira jul med din far?" Draco undrade hur de skulle reagera om han svimmade. Kallsvetten bröt fram på hans panna. Det fanns ingen chans att han skulle kunna säga sanningen - den var alltför vidrig - och vilka lögner kunde han använda? I sitt avtrubbade tillstånd kom han inte på en enda, och paniken började krypa under hans skinn. Om han tvingades åka hem…och just nu, när han hade så mycket att _göra_ på Hogwarts…

"Ursäkta mig, mr Malfoy." Han blinkade till, förvånat. Rösten tillhörde Snape, som nu såg på hans far med en blick som var fullständigt kontrollerad.

"Det här kan vara - eh - svårt för Draco att tala om för er. Ni förstår, hela orsaken till att er son har bett om att få stanna här är för att han är mycket sjuk." Draco ansträngde sig hårt för att inte reagera överilat. Snape…försökte rädda honom…

"Han hade mycket hög feber förra veckan och låg i sjukhusflygeln några dagar, och…Madame Pomfrey upptäckte att sjukdomen var totalt okänd för henne. Jag har för bara någon timme sedan lyckats finna den trolldryck som kan rädda Draco, men för att han ska tillfriskna krävs att han stannar här under hela lovet så att jag kan dosera drycken rätt och ändra receptet om så behövs." Lucius närmade sig Draco med misstänksamma ögon.

"Sjukdomen kan vara - ah - smittsam, i synnerhet mellan nära släktingar." Draco visste att det var ett smart drag. Fadern backade flera meter från honom, och log lite ursäktande.

"Åh, då…får jag väl resa hem igen…vi får hoppas att du tillfrisknar snart, Draco." Han nickade åt Dumbledores håll och försvann sedan ut genom dörren. Draco undrade om det egentligen var möjligt att vara så godtrogen.

Dumbledore log mot honom och vände sig sedan om för att betrakta sin Fågel Fenix, som just glödde i sina mest praktfulla färger. Draco kände Snapes fingrar glida över sin rygg på ett mycket lovande vis, och han log. För första gången i sitt liv såg han verkligen fram emot julafton.


	11. Julafton

**DEL II**

**A/N: Inte för att det intresserar någon, men den här ficen skulle från början bara varit 10 delar lång. Det var dock en del underbara människor som tjatade på mig tills jag fortsatte och det är därför kapitel 11- 30 fick bli del II. Så ni vet… **

_**Kapitel I: Julafton**_

De var på en äng, och allt var ljust omkring dem. Solen var mycket nära och ändå inte bländande. Hur hade de hamnat här? Han låg i gräset och hela hans kropp var svag av kärlek, svag och ändå stark, darrande. Armarna som höll honom var starka, de skulle inte låta honom gå. Han ville inte gå. Han ville ha mer…

Draco vaknade med en gäspning och mindes drömmen med ett leende. Han hade drömt liknande saker ända sedan händelsen på kontoret, och även om samtliga drömmar var löjliga och fjollromantiska så mindes han dem gärna när han om dagarna vandrade omkring i slottet. De var som en försmak om vad som skulle komma. Under de två dagar som gått sedan han förfört Snape hade de inte ens pratat med varann, främst på grund av det faktum att Draco inte alls sett till trolldrycksläraren sedan de lämnat Dumbledores kontor. Frustrationen gnagde i honom. Det behövde inte vara sex, det skulle ha räckt med en kyss eller två, men varför denna totala frånvaro? Draco hade smugit omkring nära lärarrummet, trolldryckssalen, Snapes kontor, Stora salen - alla ställen där Snape kunde tänkas vara. Men allt Draco såg var julsångssjungande hufflepuffare och överambitiösa gryffindorare, pluggande ravenclaware och den fullkomligt outhärdliga Peeves. Dumbledore mötte hans blick ibland - då såg Draco snabbt ned i golvet. Vad än Snape sade; gubben var tankeläsare, och han visste precis _allt_.

Denna morgon var det alltså julafton, och Draco hade större orsak än någonsin att glädjas åt detta. Han hade inte glömt Snapes löfte. Åh, han hade verkligen inte glömt det. Det kittlade i honom när han tänkte på vad som skulle hända…

Efter en snabb dusch fick han på sig sina kläder och gick ner till granen i uppehållsrummet. Där låg tillräckligt mycket paket för att räcka till samtliga sjätteklassare i Slytherin, men allt som låg upptravat på golvet var till honom. Han suckade. Från Italien hade hans mor skickat exklusiva utgåvor av några av de mest avancerade trolldrycksböcker som fanns att tillgå, samt en mycket dyr, skräddarsydd italiensk kostym. Det medföljande brevet var dock det som bäst beskrev hennes egentliga känslor: "Jag hoppas kostymen passar, älskling. Jag trivs utmärkt här i Milano och kommer antagligen stanna längre än jag först tänkt. När jag kommer hem ska jag ha med mig fler nya kläder till dig - det är bara i Italien de förstår sig på mode, om man nu inte ska räkna Frankrike. Nå, ha en underbar jul, älskade Draco. " Signerat "Din mor, Narcissa". Han kastade den lilla pergamentbiten ifrån sig och suckade. Varför skulle hon tvunget skriva, då hon inget kände? För henne handlade allt om utseende och korrekthet, om hur saker och ting såg ut på ytan. Hela hennes liv var en enda fasad. Trots sin besvikelse över brevet bläddrade Draco motvilligt intresserad i några av böckerna och provade sedan kostymen. Han såg faktiskt ganska snygg ut i den, för att inte säga väldigt snygg, och beslöt att behålla den på ett tag. Övergick sedan till julklapparna från sin far. Lucius hade skickat en mycket intressant gammal svartkonstbok, en flaska med ett farligt elixir som kunde göra människor sinnessjuka, samt många paket innehållande diverse ovanliga, svårtillgängliga trolldrycksingredienser. Draco visste att alla hans julklappar var en effekt av föräldrarnas lilla krig och att han borde hata varenda liten grej han fått, men ändå blev han mycket glad över både moderns och faderns presenter. De var användbara och dyrbara. Han bar upp samtliga böcker och obskyra ingredienser till sin säng, bytte om till vanliga kläder igen och återvände sedan ner till uppehållsrummet. Det låg några paket kvar; från släktingar av olika slag samt två burkar chokladgrodor från Crabbe och Goyle. Han slog sig ned i en fåtölj och bet huvudet av en chokladgroda. Oron i hans kropp var tillbaka igen, starkare nu. Innan dagen var slut skulle det ha hänt…Draco log brett vid tanken.

Men dagen blev till kväll, och trots att Draco strövat runt på alla de sedvanliga ställena hade han inte sett till Snape. Under middagen i Stora salen hade trolldrycksläraren inte varit närvarande, och även om Draco hade velat kunde han ju inte gärna fråga någon annan lärare om de visste var han befann sig. Klockan åtta återvände han till Slytherins uppehållsrum, arg och sårad. Hur kunde Snape leka med hans känslor på det här sättet? För två dagar sedan hade ju allt varit perfekt! Han stirrade in i den sprakande brasan en stund, försökte hitta på ursäkter till varför Snape var försvunnen. Det gick inte. Hans ilska växte, och till slut stormade han ut ur rummet igen, full av hämndlust och sårad fåfänga. Om Snape inte ville ha honom var Draco minsann inte den som tänkte vänta förgäves. Han gick genom korridorerna på måfå, och till slut hittade han det han letade efter. En annan pojke. Den här var en ensam, mager ravenclaware, Shelley hette han visst, med bleka händer och stora ögon. Draco hade honom snart lindad runt lillfingret. Vissa människor kunde han förleda som ingenting, och Shelley var en av dem. Draco ledde honom till uppehållsrummet, och väl där började de kyssas.

"Blunda, Camilla!", hörde Draco en parant dam i en av tavlorna utbrista till sin oskuldsfulla herdinnedotter. Han log, och hans händer sökte sig in under Shelleys skjorta. Snape eller inte, sex skulle han i alla fall få…Ändå kändes det inte riktigt så bra som det brukade. Någonstans inom sig ville han bara stoppa alltsammans. Han kände ingenting för Shelley, det gjorde han verkligen inte, och det var plågsamt tydligt hur olika de här kyssarna var mot de han utväxlat med Snape några dagar tidigare. Draco pressade sitt underliv mot Shelleys och försökte tänka att den magre pojken istället var en man. Det var mycket svårt, för att inte säga omöjligt. Han smekte pojkens hår, gjorde ett sugmärke på hans hals, försökte så intensivt som möjligt att hitta något att älska. Shelleys läppar sökte sig nedåt, och Draco flämtade ofrivilligt till. Han slöt ögonen, beredd på något absolut underbart. Istället kom något alldeles förfärligt. En hård örfil fick hans huvud att slå i väggen, och han förstod som i ett töcken hur Shelley försvann. Och när han åter öppnade ögonen stod Snape där framför honom med läppar, som var alldeles vita av ilska.


	12. Straffet

_**Kapitel II: Straffet**_

För en kort sekund trodde han att han skulle svimma. All upphetsning var som bortblåst, alla tankar virvlade igenom hans hjärna. Det kunde inte vara sant. Det fick inte vara så. Snape såg på honom med både besvikelse och ytterligt förakt i sina svarta ögon, helt olika mot hur de glimmat till då Draco sagt att han älskade honom.

"Förlåt", viskade Draco med sprucken röst. Snape fnös, och hans blick var mer mördande än någonsin.

"Förlåt för vad?", sade han kallt. "Sedan när har du några skyldigheter emot mig, Malfoy?" Draco kände tårarna välla upp i ögonen, och svalde för att inte snyfta till. Snape kunde vara arg på honom, bestraffa honom, fråga varför han gjort som han gjort…men det här - _fullständig kyla._ Det var värre än någonting annat.

"Du kom inte…", mumlade han. Snape log hånfullt.

"Vi har aldrig haft någon överenskommelse", sade han. "Men du vet mycket väl att det är förbjudet att…göra det du just gjort…i uppehållsrummen. Jag hoppas att du förstår det, Malfoy." Han vände på klacken och gick mot dörren. Draco lät tårarna rinna fritt, orkade inte bry sig längre.

"Jag ville bara göra dig svartsjuk", utbrast han gråtande. "Jag tycker inte om honom…jag minns inte ens hans namn…" Snape mötte hans blick.

"Shelley", sade han och gick.

Damen i tavlan var av den sorten som gärna uppfostrar sina medmänniskor.

"Unge man, sådana scener passar sig inte", sade hon högt och hötte med ett tjockt finger. Draco satt hopkrupen i en av fåtöljerna i uppehållsrummet, halvnaken ännu och med kinderna våta av tårar. Hur kunde han ha klantat till det så - nej, klantat till det var inte rätt uttryck, han hade snarare förstört sitt liv lika lätt som man äter ett äpple. Han svor över Shelley, men visste innerst inne att det naturligtvis inte var hans fel. Det var han, Draco, som förfört en annan pojke bara för att. För att Snape inte dykt upp, för att Draco trott att Snape glömt bort honom. Vilken dum barnunge han var! Han bet sig själv i handen men kunde inte få det att blöda. Vad skulle han göra för att få Snape att förlåta honom? Han visste att både han själv och läraren var dödligt fåfänga och att han skulle ha reagerat på precis samma sätt om det var han som blivit bedragen. Tyvärr visste han också att om det varit han, som sett sin älskare förföra en annan, så skulle han inte ha tagit honom tillbaka i första taget.

"Fan!", sade han lågt och knöt näven. Visst, han kunde gå till Snapes kontor och be om förlåtelse på sina bara knän, visa sig så svag som möjligt, låta Snape göra vad han ville med honom, slita av sig kläderna - men han visste att om Snape såg på honom med den iskalla blicken igen skulle hans hjärta brista.

Draco reste sig sakta och torkade bort tårarna med handflatan.

"Det är synd om pojken, mamma", sade herdinnan i tavlan, varpå tanten fnös. Draco suckade. Han insåg plötsligt att det fortfarande var julafton.

Den kvällen var en av de värsta i Dracos liv. När han senare mindes det här jullovet undvek han paniskt att tänka på julaftonskvällen…det var alltför smärtsamt. Bland de trolldrycksingredienser som hans far gett honom fanns nämligen de, som tillsammans bildade ett av de allra farligaste elixiren - trolldryckernas motsvarighet till Adava Kedavra, till vilken det inte fanns något botemedel. Draco hade receptet, han hade ingredienserna - och han hade den dödslängtan som krävdes. Det var nog inte det hans föräldrar velat, då de köpte julklapparna, att de genom sina böcker och giftiga växter gav honom allt han behövde för att ta sitt liv. Hela kvällen stod han böjd framför sin kittel och strödde i små gröna blad och diverse giftblommor. Tårarna rann ner i blandningen och varje gång en droppe nådde kittelns innehåll fräste det till. När elixiret var klart hällde Draco upp lite av det i en bägare. Det var skarpt rött i färgen och röken som steg ur bägaren fick honom att hosta. Han undrade om det skulle döda honom direkt, eller om han måste utstå en långsam, smärtsam död. Det spelade ingen roll. Han tog på sig sin mantel och lämnade Slytherin-hålorna. Med bägaren dold under manteln knackade han en stund senare på dörren till Snapes kontor.

Dörren öppnades och Snape såg på honom, lika kall som någonsin. Draco tvingade tillbaka tårarna.

"Jag tar inte emot någon såhär sent, Malfoy", sade Snape. Draco slank in genom dörrspringan, förbi Snape, och ställde sig vid skrivbordet. Här hade de kysst varandra…älskat varandra…

"Som jag sa, Malfoy", sade Snape med ännu kyligare röst. Han stängde dock dörren.

"Jag ska inte stanna länge", sade Draco med tillkämpat lugn. "Jag vill bara att du ska veta…att jag inte kan leva utan dig." Han tog fram bägaren. Snape bleknade - hur det nu var möjligt med tanke på hans normala ansiktsfärg; han kände naturligtvis igen trolldrycken.

"Jag älskar dig mer än något annat", sade Draco otydligt och förde bägaren till munnen.

"Draco…!", utbrast Snape. Draco kände drycken rinna ned i svalget och hur hans kropp sakta domnade bort…starka armar höll honom…Därefter blev allt svart.


	13. Tårar

_**Kapitel III: Tårar**_

Rymder virvlade mot honom i ett skrämmande intet…

Draco hade aldrig mått så dåligt i hela sitt liv. Inte bara fysiskt, utan även psykiskt, det var som om hela hans jag uppslukats av smärta. Vad var det som hände egentligen…? Han borde vara död nu. Det hade inte funnits en droppe kvar i bägaren när han slutade dricka, han var säker på det. På något sätt var det sorgligt, att han måste dö oälskad och gråtande vid sexton års ålder. På precis den plats där han för första gången älskat en annan människa. Kunde ingenting få vara vackert mer än en stund? Han snyftade till - och insåg plötsligt att han ännu var vid liv. Sinnena började vakna igen, och han förstod att han låg på golvet. Men hans överkropp vilade i famnen hos den han bedragit, och Draco kunde höra något som gjorde honom mycket förvånad - Snape grät. Inte på något högljutt, överdrivet sätt, inte alls; snarare var det bara i hans andhämtning Draco hörde ekon av snyftningar. Snape höll honom ömt intill sig och viskade då och då något ohörbart. Med stor ansträngning slog Draco upp ögonen - och såg de glittrande, ensamma tårarna som rann nedför den svartklädde mannens kinder. Hans hjärta slog två extraslag i ren förvirring, och Draco kände andra tårar leta sig ut ur ögonvrårna och väta hans ansikte.

"Jag är inte död", viskade han svagt. Snape såg på honom, och innan någon av dem ens hann undra över hur Draco kunde ha överlevt, lade de armarna om varann. Snape höll honom hårt och sade:

"Draco…Jag trodde…att du aldrig…" Han avslutade inte meningen. Draco insåg att han antagligen var den förste Hogwarts-elev som någonsin sett trolldrycksläraren bete sig såhär - men han var troligen den enda elev som inlett något slags förhållande med honom också.

"Hur klarade du dig…Jag såg att du drack av det", sade Snape, nu med stadigare röst. Draco skakade på huvudet.

"Ingen aning. Jag var väldigt noga med ingredienserna…" Snape sköt honom lite ifrån sig och såg länge på honom.

"Grät du då du tillredde elixiret?" Draco rodnade svagt, dumt nog med tanke på att han ju grät nu också, och sade:

"Ja…mycket." Snape log, och kysste honom lätt.

"Jag älskar dig, Draco", sade han i alldeles vanlig ton. "Tårar neutraliserar dödselixiret och gör det helt ofarligt."

Inga fler misstag. Det var Dracos huvudregel nu då han äntligen fått Snape tillbaka och kunde se tillbaka med förakt på händelsen med Shelley. Ravenclaw-pojken försökte ibland fånga hans blick i korridorerna, men Draco ignorerade honom som bara en Malfoy kan ignorera andra människor. Han gick mest för sig själv i slottet, dagdrömde och tänkte över de vändningar hans liv nu tagit. Undrade, faktiskt ganska ofta, vad hans far skulle säga om han visste…Draco hade inte så bra koll på hur väl Lucius kände Snape, han visste självklart att de brukade prata när Lucius var på Hogwarts (alltför ofta, enligt Draco), men allt det där med Dödsätarna… Han visste att hans far var en dödsätare och mer ville han inte veta, han hoppades innerligt att Snape inte var det. Lucius förväntade sig naturligtvis att hans ende son skulle gå i hans fotspår och tjäna Voldemort, men Draco ville inte tjäna någon. Han skrattade lite när han tänkte på det; undrade vad som skulle reta upp Lucius mest - att hans son var bög eller att hans son vägrade bli en dödsätare?

De resterande dagarna av lovet träffade han bara Snape ibland, korta stunder då de inte gjorde mycket mer än kysste varandra (en gång precis framför en tavla där en liten präst satt och gjorde förfärade gester utan att kunna få fram ett ord). Draco levde i ett ständigt rus, som endast förmörkades ibland av korta brev från fadern, tydligen skrivna bara för att ge honom dåligt samvete. Flera gånger såg han i ögonvrån hur Potter och hans vänner stirrade på honom som om han förvandlats till en grön elefant, och han insåg att han måste se både glad och vänlig ut i motsats till hur det brukade vara. Det gjorde honom ingenting. Snape hade erkänt att han älskade honom och Draco hade aldrig varit lyckligare. Och snart, alltför snart, var jullovet slut och Hogwarts fylldes av elever och läxor igen.


	14. Upptäckta!

**A/N: Läs inte om du tycker att klassrum ska användas till undervisning och inget annat, sexuella aktiviteter exempelvis.**

_**Kapitel IV: Upptäckta!**_

Pansy hade slutat sprida rykten, men var trots det fortfarande en riktig plåga så fort hon återvände till Hogwarts.

"Jag har förlåtit dig, Draco", kungjorde hon mitt under en av professor Binns sövande lektioner. Crabbe och Goyle log uppmuntrande mot Draco, i tron att han skulle bli glad, men inget kunde ha varit mer fel. Förfärad insåg Draco att Pansys plötsliga känsloombyte kunde göra det omöjligt för honom att ens tänka tanken att vara ensam med Snape igen; säkert skulle hon följa efter honom för varje steg han tog. Han såg bestämt rätt in i hennes mörka ögon och sade:

"Jag förstår inte vad du pratar om." Redan innan han sagt det visste han att det var fel taktik, men han var för trött för att orka tänka ut den rätta. Pansys kompisar spände sina arga blickar i honom; Pansy själv fnös.

"Problemet med dig, Draco", sade hon syrligt, "är att du är _precis_ likadan som alla andra män." Resten av tjejerna nickade instämmande. Draco, som ansåg att Pansy var helt fel ute, log överseende.

"Vad skulle jag annars vara?" sade han. Pansy ryckte på axlarna och tycktes överväga att svälja stoltheten och vädja om hans kärlek en stund. Men hon gjorde det inte, och samtalet dog bort. Draco vände sig mot katedern och lät professor Binns ändlösa monolog om tvisterna kring förbudet mot drakuppfödning 1709 sjunka in och bedöva hjärnan. Han längtade till den första trolldryckslektionen…

Om Draco nu någonsin oroat sig för att andra elever (eller lärare, för den delen) skulle märka någon förändring i Snapes beteende efter lovet så försvann all den oron under trolldryckslektionen med Gryffindoreleverna. Snape svepte omkring i rummet på sitt vanliga, fladdermuslika sätt, kommenterade elakt allt Longbottom gjorde och gav Harry Potter illvilliga blickar. Inte ens när han stod alldeles bakom Draco, för att kommentera innehållet i hans och Crabbes kittel, lät han någon ana att han gråtit för Dracos skull en vecka tidigare eller att han viskat både det ena och det andra i Dracos öra. Det var både bra - och mycket, mycket irriterande. Själv kunde Draco inte alls koncentrera sig när Snape var i närheten, han rodnade och gjorde fel, han flackade med blicken på ett sätt som fick Potter och Weasley att skratta högt (och Snape att ta 15 poäng från Gryffindor).

"Öhm, Draco…", mumlade Crabbe långsamt vid flera tillfällen och Draco insåg till sin fasa att han gjort sådana enkla, övergripande fel att till och med Crabbe fattat det. Snape låtsades dock inte om att hans älsklingselev - nu i mer än en betydelse - återigen hade en riktigt dålig dag. När lektionen var slut och alla andra hade skyndat ut stannade Draco kvar. Snape slog igen dörren om dem och vände sig sedan mot honom. Han log omärkligt.

"Du gjorde inte särskilt bra ifrån dig idag, Draco…" Draco suckade medgivande. Han gick närmare Snape, och när han var tillräckligt nära gled han in i hans famn. Snape slöt sina fingrar om hans höfter.

"Jag kan göra bra ifrån mig på annat sätt", mumlade Draco och de kysste varann först trevande, sedan alltmer passionerat. Då kyssen avslutades upptäckte Draco att de flyttat sig bort till katedern, och nästan utan att tänka lutade han sig mot den så mycket att han till slut halvlåg över skrivbordsskivan medan Snape märkligt snabbt knäppte upp hans skjorta (återigen undrade Draco om Snape möjligen hade någon praktisk liten knappknäppningsformel han brukade använda). Den slytheringröna slipsen singlade ned på det kalla stengolvet och Draco stönade till. Äntligen…_äntligen_…

Han vände sig om och undrade om Snape skulle förstå att han verkligen ville… Men han behövde inte undra länge. Draco hade aldrig blivit påsatt förr (även om han säkert blivit det hursomhelst om han åkt hem till sin far tillika mästaren på Imperius-förbannelsen Lucius över julen) och han märkte att Snape förstod det - vilket antagligen var tur. Plötsligt förstod han varför vissa tjejer alltid pratade om hur ont det gjorde första gången.

"Du har gjort det här förr, eller hur", flämtade han medan hans kropp stöttes mot skrivbordskanten. Snape skrattade till.

"Jag har varit med om det, ja", sade han med en pressad röst som kom i omgångar. "Men huruvida jag hade den roll jag har nu eller ej…". Draco nickade, så gott det nu gick med tanke på den ställning han befann sig i.

"Jag har aldrig…", började han mest för att få något att säga. Snape gav upp ett njutningsfullt stönande och sade sedan med samma halvkvävda röst:

"Det är ganska uppenbart, Draco…". Plötsligt var det hela över; Draco hade blivit _sodomiserad_ för första gången i sitt unga liv och han var både öm och yr. Han vände sig på rygg igen och lade armarna om Snapes nacke, drog honom nedåt och kysste honom med läppar som kändes alldeles svullna av kärlek.

"Jag älskar dig så jävla mycket", viskade han. Deras läppar möttes igen.

Senare ångrade de bittert att de inte tänkt på att låsa dörren.

"Professor Snape, jag skulle bara…" Den hesa, skrovliga rösten tystnade olycksbådande med ett litet pip. Draco vände ansiktet mot dörröppningen; Snape gjorde detsamma. "Åh nej", var allt Draco hann tänka. "Nu kan det inte bli värre!" Men det kunde det. För bakom dörren stod också någon annan, och det höga skriket ekade mellan slottets väggar:

"DRACO!"


	15. Minerva

_**Kapitel V: Minerva**_

Draco hade aldrig sett något som ens liknade uttrycket i vaktmästaren Argus Filchs stickande ögon förr. Den insjunkne, ovårdade mannen stod stel i dörröppningen och stirrade på scenen framför sig. Snapes händer höll hårt om Dracos armar, och de var båda likbleka i ansiktet.

"Jaha, ursäkta då, professor", mumlade Filch på ett konstigt mekaniskt vis. Hans fingrar rörde sig nervöst över varandra, och Draco undrade vem som skulle få en hjärtattack först; Filch eller Snape.

"UT!", skrek Snape som äntligen återvunnit talförmågan. Filch spratt till.

"Var och en gör vad den anser bäst", sade han förvirrat.

"Jag hoppas du inser att du bör hålla tyst om det här, Filch", sade Snape full av återhållen vrede. "Det vore…_oklokt_ att göra något annat." Filch nickade - han var trots allt mer lojal gentemot Snape än mot någon annan lärare. Men när han såg på Draco var det med en otydbar, märklig blick; det var som om alla Filchs illusioner krossats i ett slag. Själv vågade Draco inte möta någon av de båda männens blickar, han var rädd att Snape kanske skulle tycka att allt var hans fel och vara rasande på honom. Filch gjorde ansats till att gå, men vände sig helt hastigt om innan han lämnade rummet:

"Flickan, professor…Flickan som var med mig…Hennes tystnad kan jag inte garantera."

Draco slöt ögonen med en plågad min. Varför, varför kunde inte Filch ha varit ensam? Om han gissade rätt skulle hans och Snapes hemlighet snart vara allmän vetskap - det var nämligen Pansy och ingen annan som stått i dörröppningen med vaktmästaren och sett dem nakna i varandras armar.

Efter en snabb dusch klädde de på sig sina kläder igen och stod sedan mitt i salen, stirrande på varandra.

"Jag kommer förlora min tjänst", sade Snape med knappt hörbar röst. "De kommer tro att jag brukar förföra mina elever…" Draco såg hur förtvivlad han var; han var det minst lika mycket själv. Själv kände han rädslan slå honom som en knytnäve i magen när han insåg vad ett brev från Dumbledore till Lucius Malfoy kunde innebära. Han skulle bli avstängd…tvingas vara hemma på Malfoy Manor för resten av sitt liv…Dessutom skulle Lucius säkert göra allt han kunde för att förstöra Snapes liv - även om de nu var vänner. Mot sin vilja började Draco gråta. Snape såg på honom en stund, utan att röra en min; men sedan gick han fram och omfamnade honom.

"Lugn, Draco", sade han lite otåligt. "Glöm inte vem som är rektor på Hogwarts." Draco såg upp på honom.

"Det spelar väl ingen roll att det är Dumbledore som bestämmer", snyftade han. "Han kan väl avstänga folk för det." Snape sade inget mer, bara smekte Dracos hår lite lätt. Plötsligt öppnades dörren, och professor McGonagall stormade in, tätt följd av Pansy. Som verkade mycket chockad och stirrade på Draco som om de aldrig setts förr.

"Professor Snape!", röt McGonagall. Snape, som genast hade dragit sig bort från Draco när dörren öppnades, såg på henne med skenbart kontrollerad blick. Draco visste mycket väl att McGonagall var så gott som den värsta person Pansy kunde ha skvallrat för. Han förberedde sig redan för att återse sin far…

"Professor McGonagall", sade Snape. McGonagall såg fullständigt galen ut, till och med Pansy verkade rädd för henne.

"Det värsta jag har hört!", skrek McGonagall och gjorde en yvig gest med båda armarna. "Det…absolut värsta…! Jag som trodde att ni var…ja, något sådant här hade jag aldrig väntat mig av er!" Hon gjorde en paus och fortsatte sedan:

"Och härinne dessutom! En lektionssal, professor Snape, förstår ni vad detta innebär?" Snape försökte säga något, men McGonagall drog ett djupt andetag och utropade sedan:

"DRACO MALFOY ÄR BARA SEXTON ÅR! Ni, professor, kunde vara hans far! Hur vågar ni utnyttja er position på det här skamliga sättet? Hur vågar ni? Jag har aldrig varit med om något liknande, det säger jag bara! Är det här vad ni anser att en elevhemsföreståndare bör göra? Är det här orsaken till att ni favoriserar Malfoy på ert sjuka sätt? Jag borde ha förstått det…sagt det till Dumbledore från början…Vad kan man egentligen vänta sig av personer som tillhör Slytherin?" Draco harklade sig.

"Professor McGonagall", sade han sedan med lugn röst. "Professor Snape har aldrig tvingat mig till någonting. Jag älskar honom. Om ni ska straffa honom får ni straffa mig med." Han rodnade då han insåg hur starka känslor han just gett uttryck för.

"Draco!", utbrast Pansy förfärat. "Vad är det du säger? Du behöver inte skydda honom; han får inte vara kvar längre!" Professor McGonagall nickade och såg ingående på Draco, som fortsatte:

"Det är sant, professor McGonagall. Jag älskar honom mer än något annat och det kan ingen ta ifrån mig. Vi har inte gjort något fel. Jag är så gott som vuxen och gör som jag vill." Pansy började gråta tyst. McGonagall förlorade vansinnesglimten i ögonen och sade med återhållen röst:

"Nå, mr Malfoy… Det får vara hur det vill med den saken, på den här skolan är det inte jag som fattar besluten. Dumbledore måste besluta vad som bör göras. Kom med mig nu, du också, miss Parkinson. Och ni" - hon nickade kort åt Snape - "ni kommer också."


	16. Avsked

_**Kapitel VI: Avsked **_

Draco kände sig svimfärdig. Dels var han mycket öm i hela kroppen, och dels var hela situationen både förödmjukande och fruktansvärd. De hade just blivit inskuffade på rektorns kontor av McGonagall, han och Snape, medan förvandlingskonstläraren stod en bit ifrån dem med Pansy bakom sig. Dumbledore syntes ännu inte till. Draco kände Snapes fingrar mot sina; kalla som alltid. Han vågade inte säga något, knappt ens andas - McGonagalls aggressiva blickar talade sitt tydliga språk. Pansy vägrade möta hans blick och stod mest och fingrade på sitt prefektmärke.

"Dumbledore", sade McGonagall högt och sökte med blicken efter den gamle trollkarlen. Draco slöt ögonen och tvingade sig själv att andas lugnt. Lucius skulle straffa honom…på det ena sättet - eller det andra…

"Professor McGonagall?" Dumbledore kom nedför den lilla trappan till rummets övre regioner, lika lugn som alltid. "Professor Snape?"

"Dumbledore, vi är här på grund av att…", började McGonagall. Rektorn gav henne en blick som skvallrade om något av intern karaktär dem emellan.

"Min kära Minerva, det här handlar väl inte om samma sak som när du kom hit med miss Granger och mr Weasley i förrgår?", frågade han och nickade samtidigt mot Draco och Pansy. McGonagall rodnade.

"Inte riktigt, Dumbledore…Det är så att…" Hennes kinder blev ännu rödare och Draco förstod med en liten smula skadeglädje att hon inte alls visste hur hon skulle berätta något som detta för Dumbledore.

"Miss Parkinson", väste McGonagall och knuffade fram Pansy. "Berätta vad som hände!" Pansy var på vippen att säga emot, såg Draco, men hon behärskade sig och såg med osäker blick på Dumbledore.

"Jo, rektorn…Det var efter trolldryckslektionen. Idag, alltså. Jag gick dit med Filch" - Draco kunde höra hur Snape mumlade en ful svordom mellan tänderna - "och då låg de där. Ja…nakna och så." Hon rodnade tills hon var minst lika tomatliknande som McGonagall i ansiktet. Dumbledore rynkade ögonbrynen.

"Ursäkta mig, miss Parkinson…men _vilka_ var det som gjorde det? Låg där nakna…och så?" Pansy gömde sig bakom McGonagall och vägrade svara.

"Minerva?" McGonagall gav Snape en furiös blick, men såg sedan rätt på Dumbledore och utbrast:

"Förstår ni inte! Det är ju de, Dumbledore, varför skulle de annars stå där? Professor Snape har, om jag så får säga, förfört en av sina egna elever och bör därför bli avstängd helt enligt skolans regler. Draco Malfoy är minderårig som ni redan vet och därför bör vi snarast skicka ett brev till hans föräldrar för att informera dem om denna olyckliga incident." Hon andades häftigt in och fortsatte sedan:

"Har jag inte alltid sagt det, Dumbledore? Professor Snape har alldeles för stort inflytande på den här skolan! Visste vi kanske inte att något som detta skulle hända? Jag sa er redan när Malfoy började på Hogwarts att det skulle bli problem…"

"Det gjorde ni inte", log Dumbledore. "Nå, jag hör att somliga saker har inträffat och gjort somliga människor upprörda." Draco tyckte att rektorn blinkade åt honom, men var inte säker. Dumbledore kom fram till honom och Snape och såg ingående på dem båda.

"Är det sant, Severus?", frågade han med vänlig röst. Snape skruvade på sig.

"Det är sant, rektorn", medgav han till slut. "Däremot har jag aldrig _förfört_ Malfoy, som professor McGonagall insinuerar." Dumbledore nickade och vände sig mot Draco.

"Mr Malfoy?" Draco ville skrika, böna och be om att hans föräldrar inte fick reda på något, hota att ta sitt liv ända tills Dumbledore lovade att Snape inte skulle bli avstängd. Istället sade han med svag röst:

"Rektor Dumbledore, professor Snape har inte gjort något fel. Det var jag som…som…" Dumbledore höjde på sina vita ögonbryn.

"Enligt miss Parkinson tycks saken vara av en annan natur", sade han. Pansy suckade högt och ställde sig mitt på golvet framför dem allihop.

"Ser ni inte att de är kära i varann? Det är ju helt uppenbart! Ni behöver inte straffa dem, rektor Dumbledore, jag ska berätta för ALLA om det här och det är straff nog! Draco, jag trodde att vi hade något och så gör du såhär! Jag undrar hur du blir emottagen när du kommer in i Stora salen nästa gång…" Hon skrattade till och rusade sedan ut ur rummet. Draco kände sig sjuk.

"Kära nån…", mumlade McGonagall. "Åh, Dumbledore, det här är inte bra. Lynchstämning, tänk om det blir lynchstämning här! Jag menar" - hon sneglade litegrann åt Snapes håll - "professor Snape är inte precis skolans populäraste lärare, och Malfoy…" Hon tystnade hastigt. Dumbledore nickade, för en gångs skull allvarlig.

"Jag skall genast lämna in min avskedsansökan", sade Snape plötsligt. Draco kände något kallt och hårt gripa om hans hjärta. Snape fick inte lämna Hogwarts…han fick inte…

"Ge inte upp så lätt, Severus", sade Dumbledore. Men Snape tycktes ha beslutat sig.

"Det är det enda möjliga", sade han och gick mot dörren. Draco drabbades av panik, och innan han visste vad han höll på med hade han tagit tag i Snapes arm och lutat sig mot hans bröst.

"Du får inte", viskade han och såg in i Snapes svarta ögon. "Lämna mig inte här!"

"Draco…", mumlade Snape. Han smekte försiktigt Dracos hår, utan att låta Dumbledore och McGonagall se vad han gjorde.

"Jag kommer alltid älska dig", sade Draco och kysste honom. Han hörde en liten, inte helt oförtjust flämtning från professor McGonagall och tryckte sig mot Snape medan tårarna började samlas i hans ögon. Snape sköt honom milt ifrån sig och såg länge på honom.

"Jag hoppas vi ses igen", sade han till slut med en röst full av återhållna känslor. "Rektor Dumbledore, jag ger mig av ikväll". Och medan tårarna sakta började rinna nedför Dracos bleka kinder lämnade han rummet som en svart, vacker skugga.


	17. Pansys hämnd

_**Kapitel VII: Pansys hämnd**_

När Draco kom in i Stora salen nästa morgon blev det först tyst. Han hade gråtit sig igenom natten och såg ut därefter. Crabbe och Goyle var inte med honom nu; han var helt ensam.

Först verkade det alltså som om han skulle klara sig oskadd, som om Pansy ångrat sig, men sedan utbröt ett fullständigt helvete. Allt började med ett lågt surr av viskningar. Därefter kom en busvissling, så en till…och med smärtsam skärpa hörde Draco någon ropa:

"Du måste vara bra i sängen, Malfoy, så många poäng som du har fått av honom!" Det var Bixley, den idioten. Men nu hade Draco inga smarta motrepliker och inte ens några föraktfulla blickar att rikta mot den hånskrattande tredjeklassaren, han såg bara ned i golvet och fortsatte mot sin plats.

"Tack för att du lyckades få Snape att sluta!", skrek Ron Weasley och skrattade åt Dracos nedböjda huvud och hettande kinder. Hermione Granger hyssjade förmanande åt Weasley (och Potter), såg han, och de viskade med varandra så nära att deras nästippar slog i varann. Det såg fånigt ut, men Draco kunde inte le åt det. Han visste att om han inte stålsatte sig som han gjorde så skulle han börja gråta igen. Det fick inte hända. Han såg inte upp mot lärarbordet, visste ändå att Snape inte satt där. Om de bara hade låst dörren…!

"Det var det äckligaste jag hört!", sade Cho Chang vid Ravenclaw-bordet just som han gick förbi. De förstod inte…de kunde inte förstå… Överallt skrattade de åt honom, pekade och viskade, vände sig mot lärarbordet och pekade mot platsen där Snape brukade sitta. Draco visste att han skulle bli galen om han stannade längre, ändå fortsatte han mot Slytherins bord och slog sig ned bredvid sina gorillor till "vänner" som vanligt. De stirrade öppet på honom utan att säga något, och han gjorde inga försök att hälsa på dem.

"Nu ångrar du dig, hoppas jag?", flinade Pansy mot honom. Draco såg länge på henne.

"Aldrig", sade han. "Det enda jag ångrar är att jag någonsin tvingade mig själv att ligga med dig. Jag älskar Snape." Pansys leende försvann i en min fylld av avsmak, och alla som hört honom yttra de sista orden reagerade genom att antingen pipa till (förstaårstjejerna), göra äcklade miner (de allra flesta), spärra upp ögonen (Crabbe och Goyle) eller flämta till på ett sånt där tillgjort förtjust sätt som vissa tjejer kan göra när de ser något alldeles underbart romantiskt (den där konstiga Luna-tjejen i Ravenclaw). Draco sänkte blicken och försökte skaffa sig aptit nog till att äta något.

"Fy fan", hörde han Bixley säga. "Fy faan, alltså!" Flera killar nickade och höll med.

"Hur fan kan du knulla med en lärare? Med Snape! Vet du hur jävla gammal han är eller?" Bixley igen. Draco svalde. Han önskade att han kunde transferera sig bort från alltihop, men minsta unge visste att man inte kan transferera inom Hogwarts gränser…

"Nej", svarade Draco sanningsenligt. "Och jag bryr mig inte heller."

"Du, Malfoy…vet far din om det här?" Han stelnade till och kunde inte få sig till att svara. Insåg plötsligt att de skulle kunna utpressa honom, hota med att berätta för hans far…och när Lucius fick veta kunde det liksom inte bli värre.

"Jaa…", sade han till slut, tvekande. Bixley flinade.

"Det tror jag nog inte…", sade han hotfullt. "Nej, det tror vi väl inte på, grabbar?" De andra skakade på huvudena med samma dumma flin i sina ansikten.

"Ni har ingen makt över mig", sade Draco. De skrattade rått. Åh, det var så pinsamt, de var trots allt tre år yngre än han… Plötsligt tystnade alla i hela salen. Draco såg upp mot lärarbordet, där Dumbledore hade rest sig.

"Jag har något att säga", sade rektorn med sin lågmälda röst som ändå hördes över alla andra. "Som ni säkert vet så har vår trolldryckslärare, professor Snape, lämnat in sin avskedsansökan…" Det samfällda, jublande vrålet som fyllde salen var till och med högre än det som kommit då Gryffindor vunnit över Slytherin i elevhemstävlingen under Dracos första år. Han hade aldrig känt sig så olycklig som nu.

"TYST!", skrek Dumbledore. "Jag hoppas ni inser att jag naturligtvis inte kommer låta Severus Snape lämna sin plats på Hogwarts om jag kan." Några buade, men de flesta nöjde sig med att stirra surt på Dumbledore.

"Dock verkar det som om vissa händelser den senaste tiden gör detta till den bästa preliminära lösningen. Professor Snape kommer tillbaka, var så säkra" - han sneglade åt Dracos håll - "men innan dess kommer ni få en vikarie i Trolldryckskonst. Jag vet inte vem än, men jag lovar att vi kommer hitta någon." Han satte sig ned igen och frukosten fortsatte. Draco hängde med huvudet. Plötsligt kände han någon viska alldeles i hans öra. Bixley.

"Jag tänkte ta mig en tur upp till Uggletornet, Malfoy. Vill du att jag ska hälsa pappsen något?"

Innan Draco hann reagera var han försvunnen.


	18. I uggleboet

_**Kapitel VIII: I uggleboet**_

"Stanna, Bixley, din jävla idiot!" Draco flämtade efter andan och såg tredjeklassaren komma ännu ett par steg före honom i de vindlande trapporna. Överallt flög slottets spöken ur vägen för dem och stirrade sedan efter dem med ogillande miner. Från tavlorna mumlades det som vanligt. Eric Bixley var på väg mot Uggleboet, på väg mot att förstöra Dracos liv…och Draco tänkte hindra honom om han kunde.

"Har du ingen lojalitet mot ditt elevhem…?", skrek han upp åt den springande pojken. Bixley vände sig om i farten.

"Det har jag, Malfoy, men såna som du hör inte hemma i Slytherin!" Draco förstod naturligtvis vad Bixley menade men fäste sig inte vid det. Han själv och Snape var bägge Slytherin personifierade. Fjantar som Eric Bixley, som enligt vad ryktet sade hade förvandlat en pumpa till en liten prinsessdocka när uppgiften var att trolla fram en förvriden goblinstatyett, skulle aldrig bli direkt förknippade med Slytherin om de inte hade den gröna ormen slingrande på sitt elevhemsemblem. Draco däremot var mer Slytherin än någon annan.

"Okej, du får tio galleoner…", skrek han. Bixley hånskrattade.

"Tror du att du kan muta mig, Malfoy? Jag tar inte emot pengar från såna som du…" Draco hörde bitterheten i den andres röst och insåg att orsaken till den måste vara det faktum att Draco flera gånger retat Bixley för att han inte hade det lika gott ställt som vissa andra. Om han bara kunnat hålla käften någon enda gång…då hade de kanske kunnat göra upp om en viss summa pengar och allt kunde gå tillbaka till att vara något mindre jävligt. Men som det nu var skulle Bixley inte ens gå med på hundra galleoner i utbyte mot absolut tystnad…

"Jag förhäxar dig!", skrek han - och mindes i samma stund att hans trollstav låg inlåst i hans koffert under sängen. Varför just idag…han bar den ju alltid med sig annars? Bixley, som ju inte visste detta, brydde sig ändå inte om Dracos hotelser. Han hade nått Uggleboet.

När Draco kom upp dit några minuter senare såg han Eric Bixley, i full färd med att skriva ett kort meddelande på en bit pergament. Ögonen i tredjeklassarens ansikte glödde fanatiskt, och hans mun var öppen.

"Snälla…", viskade Draco. "Snälla du…gör det inte. Du förstår inte…hur mycket du än hatar mig så är det här att gå för långt! Det kommer bara slå tillbaka på dig själv!" Bixley skrattade; ett torrt, kacklande hånskratt.

"Det tror jag inte, Malfoy. Jag vill se dig avstängd, förödmjukad, förkrossad. Jag vill förstöra ditt liv. Fattar du inte det? Jag har alltid hatat dig…Alltid vetat vad du är. Det här är min chans att bli av med dig." Han återgick till sitt brev. Draco flög på honom utan att tänka efter, slet fjäderpennan ur hans hand och försökte få honom på rygg. Men knappt hade han fått in ett lyckat slag mot den andre pojkens haka förrän Bixley drog fram sin trollstav och skrek:

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" Draco kände sin kropp stelna och falla till marken. Han landade på rygg, och paniken grep honom när han insåg att han varken kunde tala eller röra sig. Han kunde bara se…hjälplöst se på hur Bixley avslutade meddelandet och höll fram det framför Dracos ögon.

"Vad tycks?", flinade tredjeklassaren. Draco kände sig gråtfärdig.

"Mr Malfoy!

Det är min sorgesamma plikt att meddela Er om att Er son, Draco, har gjort något fruktansvärt. Han har under en längre tid haft ett kärleksförhållande med sin egen elevhemsföreståndare, professor Severus Snape, och därtill påträffats i en mycket intim situation tillsammans med denne. Flickan som upptäckte dem båda är ännu svårt chockad. Professor Snape har för att undvika skandalen flytt från skolan men vad Er son beträffar hoppas jag att Ni bäst vet vad som bör göras. Draco hävdar vidare att han "älskar" professor Snape.

Högaktningsfullt,

Eric Bixley (Slytherin)"

Med hjärtat åtsnört av både rädsla och sorg såg Draco Bixley rulla ihop pergamentbiten och kalla på en uggla. Han stoppade ned pergamentet invid ugglans ben och viskade sedan något i dess öra. Ugglan flög iväg, med brevet till Lucius Malfoy, och Draco kunde inte göra något för att hindra det. Bixley vände sig mot honom och kom alldeles nära hans ansikte.

"Jag hoppas att han slår ihjäl dig", sade han med låg, hotfull röst. "Om det är något jag hatar mer än äckligt rika, dryga personer som du…så är det äckliga jävla bögar som…" Han spottade Draco rätt i ansiktet och riktade en hård spark mot hans bröstkorg. När Draco åter vågade öppna ögonen var han borta.

"Åh, Draco, Draco…" Han blev hjälpt upp på fötter, stjärnor dansade framför hans ögon. Shelleys veka armar höll honom stadigt, och den vackre pojken grät nästan då deras blickar möttes.

"Vad har hänt…Vem har gjort såhär mot dig…" Draco hostade till.

"Bry dig inte om det", viskade han vänligt. Shelley hjälpte honom att sätta sig ned vid bordet. Draco blev rörd och tacksam över att det ännu fanns någon som brydde sig om honom (trots att han ignorerat Shelley så länge!), men samtidigt visste han rent instinktivt att han aldrig kunde ge Ravenclaw-pojken något annat än vänskap.

"Kan du ge mig en bit pergament…?", viskade han med sprucken röst. Shelley nickade ivrigt och kom genast med både penna, bläck och pergament. Draco började skriva.

"Bixley har skickat ett brev till min far där allt står. Jag måste härifrån…Jag måste lämna Hogwarts. Låt mig få veta var du är! Skicka en uggla så snart du kan, men skicka den inte till Hogwarts utan bara till mig. Jag saknar dig så oerhört mycket och jag måste få träffa dig snart igen. Tänker på dig hela tiden.

Draco"

Han rullade ihop pergamentet och kallade på sin egen, trogna uggla.

"Flyg till Snape", viskade han, "flyg så fort du bara kan!" Och när den stora ugglan äntligen bredde ut vingarna och försvann ut i solljuset vågade han faktiskt le litegrann.

Men Shelley, som stått bakom honom och läst alltsammans, hade tårar i sina stora mörka ögon.


	19. Förbjuden frukt

_**Kapitel IX: Förbjuden frukt**_

Illvrålet damp ned framför honom som ett litet, otäckt monster nästa dag vid frukosten.

"Oj…", hörde han Pansy Parkinson viska, ungefär som om hon äntligen insett att hon gått för långt. Som vanligt stirrade samtliga slytherinare på honom - vad skulle han göra, skulle han säga något om Snape, skulle de få se Malfoy, prefekten, bryta samman? Bixley flinade ikapp med sina dumma vänner. Blaise Zabinis svarta ögon var totalt outgrundliga, i skarp kontrast mot Crabbes & Goyles öppna bestörtning.

"Det här blir kul, grabbar", sade Eric Bixley kallt. Draco hörde inte mer. Han hade plötsligt fått mycket bråttom. Med allas blickar i ryggen rusade han ut ur salen, och stannade inte förrän han nått ett tomt, oanvänt klassrum. Där slet han upp illvrålet, med hjärtat i halsgropen och de värsta föraningar. Monstret hade släppts fritt.

"Efter allt jag har gjort för dig…" Hans fars låga, hotfulla röst fyllde rummet. "Hur vågar du göra såhär mot mig? Jag hade stora planer för dig, Draco…Mycket stora planer. Om du vill spoliera dina chanser genom att vara en annan mans leksak" - Lucius spottade ut orden - "så kan du hädanefter räkna dig som föräldralös - och arvlös. Jag kommer inte tolerera sådant skamligt beteende från din sida! Du är en Malfoy - hur kan du påstå något så befängt som att du skulle "älska" professor Snape! Draco, jag har stort inflytande på Hogwarts, jag har stort inflytande i hela trollkarlsvärlden - vore jag du skulle jag nog råda Severus Snape att fly så långt från England som möjligt innan jag får tag i honom. Det finns inga utvägar. Jag tänker inte låta min son leva ett sådant liv! Jag anländer till Hogwarts vid lunchtid och jag hoppas att du då är beredd att be om förlåtelse och ta ditt straff. Vad gäller professor Snape…" Ett knappt hörbart, otäckt skratt vindlade in genom Dracos öron och fick honom att rysa av obehag. Illvrålet smulades sönder inför hans ögon.

Med skälvande händer plockade han fram det andra brevet. En liten, oansenlig bit pergament…Han skrattade lättad till.

"Draco! Gå till den Förbjudna skogen. Genast. Jag har något viktigt att säga dig."

Besvikelsen kunde knappast ha varit större. Självklart kände han igen den korrekta, stela handstil som så många gånger skrivit "Högsta betyg" på hans prov i Trolldryckskonst - men varför detta onödigt formella språk? Han svalde en snyftning och lade den lilla pergamentbiten i fickan. Sedan lämnade han rummet.

Som tur var kom han ut ur slottet osedd. Hans far skulle anlända om några timmar, och innan dess måste de vara på väg bort…På väg mot något nytt.

Dracos rädsla för skogen hade aldrig gått över. De stora, tysta träden fick honom att känna sig väldigt liten, och bara tanken på alla de varelser som fanns därinne… Varför måste de tvunget mötas just här? Han insåg ju att det var det allra säkraste stället, och han visste att det var löjligt av honom att vara rädd, men han kunde inte hjälpa det. När han nu snubblade fram över trädrötterna, skrämd både av det som låg bakom honom och det som fanns överallt omkring honom, undrade han hur långt han skulle behöva gå. Skogen var stor; Snape kunde vara precis var som helst.

"Äntligen." Han stannade. Det var Snapes röst - låg, viskande, med en sarkastisk underton - och till slut upptäckte Draco honom. Den svartklädde mannen stod snett framför honom, dold i skuggorna, och betraktade honom.

"Professor Snape!", utbrast Draco och skyndade fram till honom.

"Jag har saknat dig så…", viskade han och gav Snape en försiktig kyss. Snape lade armarna om honom - men inte så som han brukade, utan nästan som om han bara gjorde det för att han var tvungen. Draco kände genast att något var fel.

"Var har du varit?" frågade han och försökte utläsa något i Snapes ansikte. Det lyckades inte.

"London", sade Snape kort. Draco vågade knappt fråga, men gjorde det ändå:

"Varför just London?" Snape såg länge på honom. Hans händer gled över Dracos rygg, tvekande, som om de inte riktigt visste vad de gjorde. Och plötsligt sköt Snape Draco ifrån sig och gav honom en hård, kall blick.

"Jag behövde ingredienser, Draco", sade han. Draco stirrade handfallet på honom.

"Ingredienser? Professor, har det hänt något? Varför…" Han kunde inte formulera sig. _Varför vill du inte röra vid mig?_ Något var så fel…

"Lyssna på mig", sade Snape. "Det här har gått alldeles för långt. Det är en farlig förbindelse från början till slut. Draco, inga lagar tillåter en man i min ålder att älska ett barn, vilket är vad du lagligen är. Jag har utnyttjat dig…"

"NEJ!", utbrast Draco med gråten i halsen. Snape ignorerade honom.

"Hela den här affären måste göras ogjord i så stor mån som möjligt. Förstår du det? Därför, Draco, har jag skapat en trolldryck som i vardagstal brukar kallas Passionsdödaren." Draco kände tårarna rinna ner över kinderna…halsen…Han hade plötsligt fått så svårt att andas. En passionsdödande dryck…innebar…

"Älskar du mig inte längre?", viskade han. Snape bröt genast deras ögonkontakt.

"Sluta nu", sade han hastigt. "Det handlar inte om det. Hör du inte vad jag säger, det vi gör är fullständigt kriminellt." Med tysta rörelser plockade han fram en liten flaska.

"Professor Snape…", snyftade Draco, "jag älskar dig, jag kommer alltid göra det…Jag är beredd att följa med dig vartsomhelst… Bara jag får vara vid din sida. Hur skulle jag kunna ge upp min enda kärlek?" Han kunde se något glimma till i Snapes ögon - tårar? Men trolldrycksläraren sade ingenting, bara räckte honom flaskan med korken avskruvad.

"Nej…", viskade Draco. "Jag kan inte…"

"Gör det, annars gör jag det före dig", sade Snape kallt. Det fick Draco att bestämma sig. Han tog flaskan, vände sig bort - och låtsades ta några klunkar. I själva verket hällde han lite av innehållet i sin kupade hand och dolde den sedan bakom ryggen, där han kunde låta den rödfärgade vätskan rinna ut mellan fingrarna.

"Så var det gjort", sade han och låtsades som om drycken verkat. Snape nickade affärsmässigt och tog flaskan. Draco såg honom dricka. Han insåg, märkligt nog, att detta måste vara det värsta ögonblicket i hans liv.

"Fungerar det?", sade han då Snape svalt flaskans hela innehåll. Men han hade inte behövt fråga. Snape vände sina svarta ögon mot honom, och Draco såg - kärleken var död. Borta. Det var som om den aldrig hade funnits där över huvud taget.

"Då var det över", sade Snape lugnt, och över var det verkligen. Draco såg föremålet för sin dyrkan försvinna bort mot skolan, och han följde efter, med tårarna stilla rinnande.


	20. Vänner

_**Kapitel X: Vänner**_

Det var först då han nådde Stora porten som han insåg att Snape inte syntes till någonstans. Draco hade gått strax bakom honom, halvt förblindad av tårar, och uppenbarligen hade Snape inte ens tänkt på om Draco kom med eller ej. Totalt känslokall… Som förr, men nu var det så mycket värre. Nu visste Draco att den cyniske läraren också hade en annan sida. Och den sidan hade för alltid mördats med hjälp av en fruktansvärd trolldryck… Draco bet sig i läppen för att lägga band på sina känslor. Han visste inte vad klockan var, men antagligen var det bara någon timme tills hans far kom instormande på slottet och begärde att få straffa Draco enligt grymhetens alla regler samt avrätta Snape mitt på quidditchplanen. Det fanns ingen chans att fly längre, och nu när Snape helt glömt bort att han för bara några dagar sedan älskat Draco som bara en man kan älska en pojke så kändes alla avancerade flyktplaner helt meningslösa. Draco suckade djupt och gled in genom porten.

"Åh, Draco, vi har varit så oroliga för dig!". Han tittade upp. Alldeles framför honom stod Pansy, och strax bakom henne Blaise. Bara det var märkligt, men det som sedan hände fick Draco att fullständigt tappa hakan. Blixtsnabbt tog Pansy tag i Dracos smala arm, och innan han hann reagera var han och de båda andra på väg uppför en trappa, som bytte plats just som de var i mitten av den. Så fort den stannat pilade de upp på avsatsen och in i ett litet, undanskymt rum. Pansy slog igen dörren efter dem och de satte sig ned på det kalla golvet. Rummet var så gott som omöblerat, där fanns bara några tomma skåp längs väggarna och inga fönster.

"Vad…?", började Draco. Pansy hyssjade på honom, innan hon efter en stund nickade och tog till orda:

"Förlåt för att vi nästan överföll dig därnere, men vi var tvungna." Blaise nickade allvarligt.

"Tvungna?" frågade Draco. Pansy lutade sig närmare och sade i låg ton:

"Draco, din far är här på Hogwarts."

"Redan!", flämtade Draco och kände kallsvetten bryta fram. Tänk om Lucius hade fått syn på Snape…

"Han kom för bara en stund sedan, fullkomligt galen. Vi råkade se honom i korridoren - han var på väg upp till Dumbledore." Blaise, som inte sagt något på hela tiden, kröp lite närmare Draco och såg på honom med vänliga ögon. Draco hade aldrig lyckats bli nära vän med den mystiske, svarthårige pojken, som var en mästare på att dra sig undan och liksom försvinna i mängden när han ville. Att han var med just här var lika förvånande som om Goyle skulle blivit vald till sökare i Slytherins quidditchlag.

"Älskar du professor Snape?" sade han med ett påtagligt intresserat tonfall. Draco torkade bort en envis tår.

"Ja", sade han i något som knappt ens var en viskning. "Men…men han älskar inte mig längre." Pansy höjde på sina mörka ögonbryn.

"Vad menar du?", utbrast hon, "varför inte det?"

"Det finns en trolldryck som dödar all passion…Han har druckit av den. Han tror dessutom att jag också har gjort det…men jag bara låtsades." Blaise smekte frånvarande hans hand.

"Professor Snape kanske också låtsades", sade han mjukt. "Om du kunde göra det så kan väl han också?" Pansy nickade. Draco såg nu att hon också hade tårar i ögonen.

"Kan du förlåta mig för att jag…att jag skvallrade för McGonagall? Åh, jag vet inte ens varför jag gjorde det… Jag var bara så svartsjuk! Men nu när jag tänker efter så…så är ni ganska söta ihop." Hon log generat.

"Jag förlåter dig", sade han och kände sig ganska glad mitt i alltihop. "Men…åh, vad kommer hända om Snape…om han råkar möta min far…Det får inte ske!" Paniken spred sig plötsligt i hans kropp. Det var som om någon hade täppt för hans mun och näsa, han fick inte luft. Och just som han trodde att han skulle dö kände han någon dra honom intill sig. Blaise. Pansy log tröstande mot honom, men ingen sa något. Draco kände för första gången på länge att han hade riktiga vänner.

"Nej, nu måste jag försöka ordna upp det här…", sade han efter en stund. De andra nickade och Blaise släppte taget om honom.

"Vad ska du göra, Draco?", frågade Pansy. Han ryckte på axlarna, trots att han var så nervös så han kunde svimma.

"Jag vet inte riktigt. Men först måste jag hitta min far."


	21. Lekkamraten

_**Kapitel XI: Lekkamraten**_

Pansy såg värderande på honom. Han insåg plötsligt hur vuxen hon var jämfört med hur han kände sig - hon hade på senare tid börjat sminka sig som en tjugotalssångerska med röda läppar och kol kring ögonen, och tillsammans med den mörka pagefrisyren var illusionen fullständig. När hade den här förvandlingen egentligen ägt rum? Under hela den tid då han och hon ansetts som ett par hade Pansy Parkinson varit en barnslig, alldaglig klängranka. Nu kunde man inte föreställa sig henne be om någon mans kärlek eller brista i gråt för ingenting. Han vågade inte fråga henne om något hade hänt - just som han slog ned blicken insåg han vad det var. Allt hade med honom själv - och Snape - att göra. Han var inte säker på hur, men han visste att det var så. När han såg upp igen suckade Pansy teatraliskt och utbrast:

"Snälla Draco, vad väntar du på! Vi måste skynda oss!" Han nickade kort.

"Jag vet", mumlade han. Blaise log mot honom.

"Var inte orolig", sade han. "Allt kommer bli bra."

De smög nedför trappan som tre toppagenter på något livsfarligt uppdrag. Skolan verkade tyst och öde - de flesta hade väl lektioner, själva skulle de tre slytherin-eleverna exempelvis suttit och fnissat sig igenom Flitwicks lektion vid det här laget om allt varit som det brukade. Nu var det dock inte så. Flera gånger tvingades de vika undan eller gömma sig för diverse hinder; Peeves var bara ett av dem. Och när de äntligen nådde uppgången till rektorns kontor förstod de att de inte egentligen visste vad de skulle göra där - visserligen kunde både Pansy och Draco, såsom prefekter, lösenordet dit, men vad gjorde de om Lucius i samma stund var därinne?

"Jag tror inte vi borde…", mumlade Draco med den vanliga ångestkänslan inom sig som alltid vaknade när han riskerade att möta sin far. Pansy skakade på huvudet.

"Draco, Draco…", sade hon. "Vad tror du kan hända om han är där? Han skulle väl knappast döda dig framför ögonen på Dumbledore, eller hur?" Draco suckade.

"Jag vet, men det är inte…" Han ville inte säga mer.

"Okej, vi gör så här", sade Pansy handlingskraftigt och lät blicken växla mellan de båda pojkarna. "Ni stannar här - nej, det är kanske bäst om ni inte syns - och jag går ensam upp till Dumbledore." Draco stirrade på henne.

"M-men…" Hon log.

"Vadå? Vad skulle kunna hända? Lyssna nu, göm er litegrann så går jag upp och ser om Lucius - eller Snape - finns där. Sedan drar jag mig undan med någon liten delikat lögn och kommer tillbaka till er med alla fakta." Hon verkade så säker på sin sak att Draco bara nickade dumt och följde med Blaise bort för att leta efter ett gömställe, medan Pansy sade lösenordet och vindlade uppför trappan.

"Här kanske?" Blaise såg frågande på honom. "Eller vad tycker du, Draco?"

"Det blir bra", sade Draco lågt och de trängde sig in genom den smala dörröppningen och låste sedan om sig. I rummet var det mörkt och smått - det var egentligen en liten skrubb och inget mer. När de satte sig på golvet kände Draco Blaises kropp alldeles intill sin, och plötsligt var han glad över att det var så mörkt omkring dem.

"Vad skall du göra när du möter professor Snape igen?" frågade Blaise, så plågsamt nära. Draco insåg att han inte alls haft Snape i tankarna på en lång stund, och flämtade till. Vad höll på att hända med honom?

"Öhm…", började han ointelligent. "Det vet jag inte. Men han kommer aldrig se mig som mer än en elev längre, och det…nej, jag vet faktiskt inte." Han kunde höra Blaises låga, mjuka skratt. Det kändes som en smekning.

"Okej", sa Blaise efter en stund. "Det måste vara hemskt för dig, allt det här."

"Jo", sade Draco som kände att allt var totala motsatsen till hemskt just nu - "det är ganska jobbigt faktiskt." Som i en dröm kände han hur Blaise lade sin tunna arm om honom och i förvirringen vände sig Draco mot den svarthårige pojken och lät sina fingrar glida ned över hans nacke.

"Väldigt jobbigt", mumlade han, men orden drunknade i en öm kyss och han hade ingen tanke på att avsluta den. Strax bakom dem fanns väggen, och han lutade sig mot den så att han halvlåg på golvet med Blaise över sig.

"Varför?" viskade han då Blaise började smeka honom alltmer intensivt.

"Varför inte?" svarade Blaise med ett litet leende och kysste honom. Draco tryckte honom intill sig och insåg hur roligt det borde se ut egentligen, där de trängde ihop sig så mycket som möjligt i skrubben, i en ställning som egentligen var direkt smärtsam men ändå ljuvlig…

"Har du gjort det här förr?" frågade Draco utan att alls bry sig om svaret. Blaise bara log. Men just som saker och ting började bli riktigt trevliga fick de mycket bråttom att sätta sig ordentligt på golvet igen och rätta till slipsarna, som hamnat helt på villovägar. Dörren öppnades och Pansy tittade in. Hon var mycket blek - de kunde se att hon var gråtfärdig.

"Här är ni ju", sade hon med oklar röst. "Det är nog bäst att ni kommer genast."


	22. Lögner

_**Kapitel XII: Lögner**_

"Så, så, så. Jag undrade just vart jag skulle finna dig." Draco flackade nervöst med blicken. Hans far fokuserade helt på honom, och i hans ögon fanns ingen barmhärtighet. Lucius Malfoy stod några meter framför de tre slytherinarna i korridoren; varken Dumbledore eller någon annan syntes till.

"Du förstår, Draco…Jag måste ju _kontrollera _att du inte missköter dig, inte sant? Och nu" - den hotfulla rösten hårdnade - "tror jag faktiskt att du har gått för långt." Han gick fram till Draco och såg in i hans skräckslagna ögon. Sedan tog Lucius, innan någon av dem hann reagera, tag i Blaise och ryckte honom intill sig.

"Det här måste vara…den senaste", sade han. Draco såg hur han lät fingrarna glida utefter Blaises ansikte, och hur Blaise bleknade.

"Mr Zabini, tror jag visst det är? Åh, naturligtvis, jag minns det helt klart nu… Man hör så mycket, mr Zabini…särskilt om din älskade _mamma_…" Han böjde sig ned och viskade något i Blaises öra, och Blaise såg fullständigt tillintetgjord ut.

"Det är inte sant…", viskade han. "Hon har aldrig…aldrig…" Lucius log elakt och vände sig mot Draco igen.

"Tänk, Draco, vilken makt jag har… Över _alla_. Visst är det otäckt? Ja…jag tror faktiskt att jag ska förära Mrs Zabini ett brev…Hm, vad skall jag skriva? 'Kära ni, tyvärr har skolledningen beslutat att relegera er son, som ägnat sig åt att förföra andra pojkar snarare än att bli en duktig trollkarl. Åh, när jag nu skriver, jag hoppas att ni åtminstone aktar er för att ge er på era egna barn. Det skulle se så illa ut om de gick omkring med små bett överallt, tycker ni inte? Dessutom blir det väl fruktansvärt tråkigt efter ett tag att dricka…_sitt eget_ _blod_?" Han skrattade till.

"Mrs Zabini…är en vampyr", sade han till Draco och Pansy. Blaise kved till, och tårar började rinna från hans svarta ögon. Draco kände hur mycket han hatade sin far.

"Blaise har inget med det här att göra", sade han hårt. "Låt honom gå!" Lucius höjde på ögonbrynen.

"Jag råder dig att göra dig av med den där attityden genast, Draco", sade han. "Glöm inte att jag ännu inte har straffat dig - eller, för den delen, professor Snape."

"_Professor Snape_, sir?" Pansy steg fram och såg med spelad förvåning på Lucius. "Menar ni verkl…Men herregud, ni menar väl inte att…att ni tror…" Hon fnittrade till. Lucius såg irriterat på henne, men hans grepp om Blaise hade nästan lossnat.

"Vad talar ni om, miss Parkinson? Jag har själv fått informationen av en ung Slytherin-elev…"

"Åh, mr Malfoy…" Pansy log beklagande. "Jag är rädd att ni har råkat bli _des_informerad av Hogwarts största pratkvarn - som inte är direkt känd för att tala sanning och som länge har avundats Draco allt det han har."

Lucius släppte slutligen taget om Blaise, som gråtande kröp ihop i ett hörn utan att se åt Dracos håll. Draco ville trösta honom, men visste naturligtvis att inget vore dummare än det. Samtidigt pågick en viljornas kamp mellan Pansy och hans far. Pansy drog fram lögn efter lögn och hans far svalde dem, om än med stor misstänksamhet.

"Varför skulle en elev säga något sådant om en lärare?", sade Lucius. "Vore inte det…direkt idiotiskt?"

"Eric Bixley är en idiot", svarade Pansy lätt, och det var ju faktiskt ingen lögn.

"Men enligt unge Bixley fanns det bevis - en flicka hade sett professor Snape våldföra sig på min son!" Pansy log hemlighetsfullt.

"Oh! Vet ni vad, jag tror att Bixley måste syfta på…mig. Javisst", sade hon då Lucius spärrade upp ögonen, "jag knackade på dörren till trolldryckssalen för att fråga professor Snape om läxan. Och när jag öppnade"-

"Ja?" Om Pansy hade sett upp just då och mött Lucius' blick hade hon antagligen inte kunnat hålla sin lugna fasad. Den blonde mannen blottade nästan sina tänder i en fanatisk min, och hans ögon glimmade.

"När jag öppnade stod Snape och Draco framme vid katedern. Vid första anblicken såg det hela lite _misstänkt_ ut, och därför blev jag lite förvånad och glömde mitt ärende. Sedan såg jag naturligtvis att Snape bara gav Draco ett motgift mot ett elixir som vi gjort under lektionen, men jag gick ändå. Och hela orsaken till att Bixley fick saker och ting om bakfoten var den att jag dagen efter sade till några av de andra tjejerna att det var så fånigt att jag hade blivit så häpen över att något helt oskyldigt hade sett ut som något annat…och han råkade höra vad jag hade trott att de gjorde, och det fick väl igång hans fantasi…det är allt." Hon log underdånigt.

"Ska jag tro på miss Parkinson, Draco?" Hans far spände blicken i honom.

"Pansy talar sanning", sade Draco spakt. "Jag skulle aldrig kunna…Det vet ni att jag aldrig skulle!"

"Kanske det", viskade Lucius - "kanske det…" Han drog sig tillbaka en aning och log tvetydigt.

"Jag har talat med Dumbledore om din bestraffning, Draco", sade han sedan i högre ton. "Dock verkar det ju nu som att du kanske inte har förtjänat någon. Jag kanske borde låta dig gå kvar på Hogwarts? Hm…ja, jag tror faktiskt att…" Pansy smekte tröstande Dracos hand, men han kunde inte känna sig trygg förrän hans far var tillbaka på Malfoy Manor igen.

"Draco…", viskade plötsligt Blaise, varnande. Draco såg upp - och kände hjärtat slå dubbla slag. Mot dem kom ingen annan än Snape. Lucius, som också vänt sig om då han sett Dracos förfärade min, skrattade till.

"Nå", sade han lågt. "Så oerhört passande. Nu kan jag kanske få _hela_ sanningen?"


	23. Snape

_**Kapitel XIII: Snape**_

Professor Snape stannade några meter framför dem med en kort nick åt Lucius' håll.

"Mr Malfoy", sade han förbindligt och såg den blonde dödsätaren rätt i ögonen. Draco kände hur hårt hans hjärta dunkade och var rädd att hans far skulle kunna höra det. Pansys lögner hade hjälpt mycket - men Lucius var helt klart fortfarande misstänksam.

"Professor", sade han lågt. "_Precis_ den jag ville tala med."

"Verkligen?" sade Snape. Hans mörka, viskande röst fick Draco att darra som om en elstöt gått genom honom. Han insåg att han äntligen visste…visste hur han ville ha det, hur han kände. Vackre, känslige Shelley var kär i honom. Blaise skulle uppenbarligen inte ha något emot att bli hans pojkvän. Men det var Snape som fick Dracos hjärta att dansa, gråta och gå i tusen bitar. Visst var blotta tanken på Shelleys smidiga kropp helt underbar, visst längtade han tillbaka till det han och Blaise sysslat med i städskrubben - men nu, när han såg Snape igen, visste han vad han egentligen aldrig tvivlat på. Lika mycket nu som någonsin var han beredd att offra sitt eget liv för Snapes skull. Det var kärlek och inget annat. Han var helt säker.

"Oh, hur skall jag kunna uttrycka det…", sade Lucius på sitt låtsat inställsamma vis. Draco försökte fånga Snapes blick - men så fort han trodde att det skulle lyckas fokuserade Snape direkt på Lucius. Varför? Snape kände ju ingenting för honom längre. Draco visste inte hur Passionsdödaren fungerade, men trodde att den bara dödade passionen men inte minnena av den. Och om det var så hade Snape helt klart anledning att undvika hans ögon. Hoppet sjönk som en sten i honom. Om det bara hade berott på något annat, något dunkelt…

"Ni kan få den äran, miss Parkinson", mumlade Lucius och knuffade fram Pansy mot Snape. Hon rodnade men vågade naturligtvis inte protestera. Snape såg ingående på henne.

"Mr Malfoy tror att ni har haft ett sexuellt förhållande med Draco", sade hon högt och rakt på sak. Bestörtningen i Snapes ansikte var obeskrivlig. Draco lutade sig mot väggen för att inte svimma. Han hade aldrig kunnat tänka sig situationer som var ens hälften så fruktansvärda som denna. Blaise på golvet betraktade honom, Pansy gav honom en lugnande blick, Lucius sneglade hela tiden på honom som om han bara väntade på att få se sin son falla på knä och bekänna alltsammans - men Snape vägrade envist att se åt hans håll.

"Vad är det ni insinuerar…?", sade Snape och stirrade på Lucius. Denne log skevt.

"Det har kommit till min kännedom att ni dragit nytta av er position och utnyttjat min son", sade han. "Dock finns det, enligt unga miss Parkinson här, inget fog för de anklagelserna. Vad har ni att säga om saken?"

Snape var tyst en stund, men sade sedan:

"Det var det löjligaste jag hört! Mr Malfoy, ni om någon borde veta att jag aldrig skulle göra något sådant. Jag är en lärare med stort ansvar och jag har aldrig någonsin haft något intresse i unga pojkar - vilket jag hoppas att ni förstår." Lucius log lite nervöst åt skärpan i Snapes röst. Draco däremot borrade in naglarna i handflatorna för att kunna fokusera på en annan smärta än den som fyllde honom vid Snapes ord. Om han började gråta skulle allt vara förstört…

"Nåväl", sade Lucius med en liten handgest. "Jag borde kanske tro er. Ja, jag förstår verkligen inte varför ni skulle ha något som helst intresse för min son, det vill jag bara säga. Draco" - han vände sig hastigt åt Dracos håll - "sådana här pinsamma historier vill jag aldrig ha att göra med igen. Du måste förstå" - han flyttade sig så nära Draco som möjligt och smekte hans kind - "det kan skada familjens rykte." Draco nickade utan att kunna få fram ett ord. Lucius gick bort mot Snape och log ursäktande.

"Unga människor kan ha så underliga fantasier, professor Snape", sade han med en hemlighetsfull underton. "Jag hoppas att ni inte dömer Draco alltför hårt efter det här…" Han vände sig åt Dracos håll igen.

"Jag reser tillbaka till godset", sade han i affärsmässig ton. "Låt mig inte få ännu en anledning att göra sådana här genanta visiter." Med en nick mot Snape lämnade han dem sedan med hastiga steg.

"Jag tror jag måste tillbaka till lektionen…", mumlade Pansy och sprang iväg. Blaise reste sig och såg lite vemodigt på Draco.

"Jag med", sade han fort och skyndade efter. Draco fick en ovälkommen klump i halsen. Kvar i korridoren fanns bara han själv - och Snape.


	24. Eromenos

_**Kapitel XIV: Eromenos**_

De stod tysta en lång stund. Draco kände sig yr och förvirrad - hur Snape än skulle bete sig hädanefter skulle det bli förfärligt. Korridorens väggar var stumma och solida, här fanns inga tavlor och därigenom inga avporträtterade damer eller herrar som kommenterade minsta lilla rörelse. Snape hostade till för att få Dracos uppmärksamhet, och Draco såg upp med hettande kinder.

"Malfoy…Det här hade kunnat sluta på ett helt annat sätt. Jag hoppas att du är medveten om det?" Draco nickade alltför många gånger.

"Naturligtvis…professor", mumlade han.

"Bra", sade Snape och fortsatte sedan: "Jag förstod att miss Parkinson räddade dig den här gången?"

"Ja", sa Draco lågt. "Hon gjorde väl det." Han kände sig eländigare än någonsin. Snape var så kall, så…otillgänglig. Allt var precis som förr, när de bara var en lärare och en elev. Ingenting kunde vara värre än detta - att se den man älskade behandla en som någon vem som helst, när man bara några dagar tidigare…varit…

"Ett avskilt rum", sade Snape plötsligt med sin viskande röst och såg intensivt in i hans gråa ögon. Draco blinkade till.

"Va?", frågade han dumt. Snape suckade otåligt och skyndade sig bort till en dörr - dock inte den som Blaise och Draco smugit sig in genom.

"Kom!", sade han. Draco gjorde genast som han blivit tillsagd och gled in genom dörrspringan. Snape stängde och låste om dem.

"Det var några saker till", sade han lågt. Hans röst var hårdare än Draco någonsin hört den.

"Du tycker visst mycket om miss Parkinson", sade Snape och såg på Draco med skarp blick. Draco förstod inte.

"Vad menar ni, professor? Jag…" Varför intresserade sig Snape för om Draco och Pansy var ihop eller ej? Draco kände lusten sprida sig i hela kroppen, alla minnen kom tillbaka till honom nu, och då han såg Snapes ögon, så fantastiskt svarta, så outgrundliga, önskade han inget hellre än att få krypa ihop i den äldre mannens armar och utlämna sig totalt åt honom. Men allt var över nu. Han måste glömma Snape.

"Du vet vad jag menar, Malfoy", sade Snape och kom närmare. "Säg mig…" - han tvekade - "vad minns du?"

Draco insåg plötsligt varför Snape agerade så underligt. Snape trodde att Draco hade druckit av trolldrycken - och Draco trodde att Snape hade gjort det!

"Jag såg dig dricka av den…", sade han lågt. "Jag vet att du gjorde det…" Snape nickade

"Jag drack av den", sade han, "och jag var övertygad om att den hade fungerat perfekt tills…tills jag såg dig igen." Det snurrade runt i Dracos huvud. Kanske var allt inte över ändå…?

"Men hur kan du ha misslyckats med en trolldryck? Du är ju…du är ju ändå expert!" Snape rodnade och såg ned i golvet.

"Jag antar att alla dödande elixir neutraliseras av tårar", mumlade han. Draco log.

"Så du…du tycker fortfarande om mig?" frågade han lite ängsligt. Snape tittade upp.

"Tycker om? _Tycker om_? Herregud, Draco…" Han drog honom plötsligt intill sig och kysste hans hår.

"Draco…Om du bara visste…Jag älskar dig så mycket. Mer nu än någonsin tidigare." Draco kunde inte hejda tårarna längre.

"Jag älskar dig också", sade han och deras läppar möttes i en desperat, förtvivlad kyss. Men nästan genast sköt Snape Draco ifrån sig och sade:

"Och nu är vi tillbaka på ruta ett, och allt är som det var. Vi måste gömma oss för alla blickar och se till att ingen får reda på något. Vilket" - han strök bort tårränderna från Dracos kinder med en smeksam hand - "kommer bli mycket svårt. Särskilt som hela Hogwarts faktiskt redan vet om alltsammans."


	25. Eresteis

_**Kapitel XV: Eresteis**_

Återigen stod de framför Dumbledore inne på rektorns hemtrevliga kontor.

"Severus?" sade Dumbledore frågande och ställde tillbaka en gammal bok i en av de många bokhyllorna. Snape tryckte Dracos hand och släppte den sedan genast innan Dumbledore hann se något.

"Rektor Dumbledore", sade han vördnadsfullt, "ni måste göra något." Dumbledore höjde på sina buskiga ögonbryn och log sedan lite lätt mot Draco.

"Ta nu det här i rätt ordning, Severus", sade han vänligt. "Vad exakt är det som har hänt?"

"Jag älskar Draco lika mycket som förut och jag kan inte vara utan honom", sade Snape i ett enda andetag. "Men ni vet mycket väl att hela Hogwarts har fått reda på det här och att följderna kan bli allvarliga." Dumbledore nickade som om han begrundade vad Snape just sagt.

"Det har du helt rätt i", sade han och strök ena handen över sitt långa, vita skägg. "Både unge Draco och du själv kan vara i stor fara." Draco svalde. Han kände sig plötsligt mycket, mycket liten.

"Det måste vara möjligt att avstyra det", sade Snape allvarligt och med en något enträgen ton i rösten.

"Jag förstår vart du vill komma, Severus", log Dumbledore. "Du tänker på en massiv glömskeförtrollning, eller hur?" Snape nickade kort, och Dumbledore skrockade för sig själv.

"Hm…ja…Det är förstås inte helt lätt."

"Dumbledore, ni är världens störste trollkarl!" utbrast Snape otåligt. Dumbledore plirade med sina små blåa ögon.

"Det uttalar jag mig helst inte om", sade han roat. "Men naturligtvis bör vi prova."

De båda männen vände sig plötsligt till Draco och såg frågande på honom.

"Är det någon…som inte bör utsättas för förtrollningen?" frågade Dumbledore slutligen. Draco tänkte efter.

"Ja", sade han allvarligt. "Pansy Parkinson. Och…" - han tvekade länge, undrade vad han egentligen höll på med - "och Blaise Zabini."

En kort stund senare hade Dumbledore lämnat dem ensamma på sitt kontor för att själv försöka rädda dem från skammen och vanäran. Draco hade aldrig förr riktigt insett vilka krafter Dumbledore egentligen besatt, och han vågade inte tro helt på att den massiva glömskeförtrollningen skulle lyckas. Snape satt tillbakalutad på den lilla trappan och betraktade honom.

"Du är så vacker", sade han. Draco blev genast medveten om varenda en av sina rörelser och kroppsdelar. Han log, lycklig över komplimangen.

"Tack…", mumlade han, blyg som en viol. Snape skrattade lågt.

"Kom hit", viskade han med en gest. Dracos blick flackade nervöst, från dörren till Snape.

"Men…" Han undrade om de kunde vänta sig mer hjälp av Dumbledore om han fann dem så som Filch och Pansy hade gjort några dagar tidigare. Antagligen inte. Dessutom var rummet fullt av porträtt föreställande gamla rektorer, där satt fenixen Fawkes på sin pinne och sorteringshatten låg högt uppe på en hylla. Platsen var fel, tidpunkten likaså. De _fick_ bara inte.

"Kom, Draco", sade Snape än mer övertalande. Draco bet sig i läppen.

"Vi får inte, professor Snape", sade han tyst. Snape suckade.

"Jag vet", mumlade han. "Men jag har längtat efter dig…så länge…" Draco gick bort till honom och omfamnade honom mjukt.

"Jag har gått här i sex år och trott att du inte haft några som helst känslor…" Snape log eftertänksamt.

"Det har jag inte haft heller. Inte förrän du väckte dem till liv." Vad som skulle ha blivit en kyss avbröts plötsligt då dörren öppnades. Dumbledore kom in, han verkade trött men log ändå glatt.

"Det tycks ha fungerat utmärkt", sade han uppmuntrande. "Nu finns det bara fem personer på hela skolan som vet något om det här; vi tre samt mr Zabini och miss Parkinson. Och det är ingen fara…att de vet?" Han såg på Draco, som skakade på huvudet.

"Inte alls", sade han och kände sig överlycklig över att det var så. Dumbledore log som om han just fått veta att det blivit fred på jorden.

"Så bra", sade han och slog ihop sina rynkiga händer. "Utmärkt!" Snape reste sig från trappan och svepte den svarta manteln tätare om sig.

"Vågar jag…vi…lämna det här rummet nu?" frågade han Dumbledore.

"Det är det bara ni själva som kan bestämma", sade rektorn.

"Draco?" Snape såg på honom.

"Jag…jag tror jag vågar", sade han och log litegrann. Snape nickade.

"Isåfall gör jag det också."

Men de hann inte ta så mycket som ett steg förrän en ilsken, nasal röst nådde dem från andra sidan dörren.

"Vart är min son! Jag har rest hela vägen från Milano…" Dörren flög upp och en blond, förnäm kvinna i syrenlila klädnad stormade in. Bakom henne försvann just McGonagall med ett nervöst ansiktsuttryck.

"Draco!" skrek Narcissa Malfoy och drog honom intill sig. "Vad är det jag får höra! Jag reste…raka vägen hem…Min älskade lille pojke…" Hon vände sig mot Snape. Blicken i hennes kalla ögon var mördande.

"Och…Ni…" Hon lade armarna om Draco som för att skydda honom mot trolldrycksläraren.

"Hur…vågar Ni…utnyttja min son! Jag har alltid vetat att ni var sådan, ända sedan vår tid på Hogwarts har jag vetat…"

"Narcissa", bröt Dumbledore in med sin lugnande röst. "Inget otillbörligt har skett mellan professor Snape och Draco. Alltsammans är ett misstag." Narcissa skrattade till - hon lät som en skata.

"Tro inte att ni kan lura mig, Dumbledore!" Draco hatade henne. _Gud_ så han hatade henne!

"Mrs Malfoy…Er man var här idag för att undersöka sanningen bakom dessa anklagelser. Han fann att alltsammans var grundat på avundsjuka och en tredjeklassares livliga fantasi. Jag tror att ni kommer komma till precis samma slutsats." Narcissa log.

"Det tror jag knappast, Dumbledore…" Hon vände sig mot Snape igen. "Du kanske kan lura min idiot till man, men mig - aldrig! Jag ser ju hur du…hur du ser på min Draco…USCH! Dessutom" - hennes leende blev förvridet - "är mina källor något mer tillförlitliga än Lucius'. Den här gången, Severus…Den här gången kommer du inte undan!"


	26. Narcissism

_**Kapitel XVI: Narcissism**_

Dumbledore höll upp sin hand för att hejda hennes ilska.

"Lyssna nu, Narcissa", sade han med en liten skärpa i rösten, "Severus är Dracos elevhemsföreståndare och inte mer än så." Draco kunde se att den gamle trollkarlen började tröttna på att ljuga för deras räkning. Hans mor skrattade överdrivet och drog plötsligt fram en liten pergamentrulle ur ett av vecken på klädnaden.

"Här har jag beviset på att ni har fel, Dumbledore", sade hon och rullade ut pergamentet. Det var fyllt av en klottrig, svårtydd handstil och många stavfel. Dumbledore tog det och läste medan han mumlade fram vissa av orden:

"…alltid varit en sådan snäll flicka, Narcissa…tänkte att du borde veta…din son Draco…jag såg honom och professor Snape…mycket oanständigt…avskyvärt…" Den vitskäggige rektorn såg upp med glasögonen dinglande på näsan.

"_Filch_", sade han högt. Narcissa nickade förnumstigt. Snape såg ut att kunna explodera av ilska, och Draco visste inte vad han skulle känna. Så Filch hade skvallrat ändå…

"Jag ska skicka dig till Azkaban om det så är det sista jag gör", väste Narcissa åt Snape, som inte svarade. Plötsligt fick Draco en idé. Han kunde göra som när han var liten - spela ut sina föräldrar mot varann.

"Mamma", sade han och såg bevekande på henne, "varför står du inte på min sida?" Narcissa stirrade på honom och drog en välmanikyrerad hand över sin stela frisyr.

"Vad pratar du om, älskling?" Han log som en listig åttaåring.

"Pappa är emot mig redan. Han förstår inte att jag älskar professor Snape och att jag inte alls har blivit utnyttjad. Förstår inte du det heller?" Det ryckte nervöst i moderns mungipor.

"Men Draco…älsklingsgubben…Du kan väl inte mena att du…frivilligt…" Han nickade.

"Helt frivilligt, mamma." Hon såg först på Dumbledore, sedan på Snape och sedan på Dumbledore igen.

"Menar han verkligen allvar?" frågade hon som om han inte själv visste. Dumbledore log.

"Naturligtvis menar Draco vad han säger, Narcissa", sade han. "Kanske det skulle kännas lättare för honom om åtminstone en av hans föräldrar tillät honom att få vara lycklig?"

Narcissa log - Draco kunde se att hon tänkte på det övertag hon skulle få över Lucius i den eviga striden om hon nu lät Draco och Snape fortsätta att vara mer än vänner. Till slut vände hon sig mot Dumbledore och log ännu bredare och ännu falskare.

"Självklart får Draco göra som han vill", sade hon översvallande. "Jag reser tillbaka till Italien snarast, älskling", tillade hon åt Dracos håll. "Det kan du ju hälsa din far om han dyker upp."

Hon svassade ut ur rummet och strax hade trippandet av hennes höga klackar dött bort. Dumbledore log mot Draco, medan han rörde tre gånger lätt vid pergamentet med sin trollstav så att det förrädiska meddelandet från vaktmästaren försvann helt.

"Då var ännu ett hinder ur vägen", sade han muntert och tog sig ett kex ur en liten burk i hyllan. Draco kände plötsligt hur _förväntansfull_ han var. Snape smekte hans hår.

"Kom till fängelsehålorna om tio minuter", viskade han så att inte Dumbledore skulle höra. Det hisnade i Draco.

"Trolldryckssalen?" frågade han med en blinkning. Det glimmade till i Snapes ögon.

"Nej", sade han lågt. "_Djupare än så_."


	27. Fängslad

**A/N: VARNING. Läs inte om tanken på en sexscen med ingredienserna man, pojke, tortyrkammare och otroligt klyschiga repliker äcklar dig.**

_**Kapitel XVII: Fängslad**_

Draco stod kvar utanför Dumbledores kontor i en kvart innan han sakta och osäkert började gå mot fängelsehålorna. Nu var korridorerna fyllda av elever - men ingen av dem visste längre, inte ens Bixley hade en aning om vart Draco var på väg… Pansy och Blaise - han ville inte tänka på varför han bett Dumbledore att exkludera dem från förtrollningen. Ville inte se sin egen desperata längtan efter vänner. Men den fanns där och han visste det. Visste, att de båda slytherinarna betydde väldigt mycket för honom.

Det brann i hans kropp, hur klyschigt det än kunde låta. Redan flera veckor tidigare hade han bett Snape göra precis vad han ville med honom - och Snape hade motstått då, den gången. Nu var kanske allt motstånd nedbrutet? Av glimten i lärarens ögon, innan de lämnat varann en stund tidigare, hade Draco förstått att Snape inte längre såg några hinder för att kasta sig rakt in i alla frestelser. Och om Snape ville - då ville även Draco. Han log hemlighetsfullt för sig själv då han ändrade riktning ned mot fängelsehålorna. Så mycket hade hänt sedan förra gången de haft sex - alltsammans hade gjort att han nästan glömt hur underbart det hade varit. Det kunde naturligtvis bara bli bättre nu - när han var åtminstone lite förberedd på smärtan. Den här gången, sade han sig själv, skulle han njuta av den.

Ju längre ned han kom desto mörkare blev det. I de slingrande stenklädda gångarna lyste facklor utmed fuktiga väggar, och hans steg lät kusligt dova mot det ojämna golvet. Han var en bra bit nedanför Slytherins tillhåll nu - de djupaste hålorna fick mycket sällan besök och då bara av någon enstaka som irrat vilse. Det var en perfekt plats för lite osund kärleksmagi.

"Professor Snape?" frågade han ut i halvmörkret. Hur ogärna han än ville erkänna det så var Draco rädd - minst lika rädd som han var för den Förbjudna skogen. Det enda som höll honom kvar i den otäcka gången var tanken på Snape, tanken på vad som skulle hända…Han visste att han skulle ha sprungit för livet om Snape inte väntat på honom här någonstans, och han skämdes över det. Trolldrycksläraren skulle ha äcklats över hans feghet om han vetat om den.

"Snape?", viskade han igen. "Är…är du…ni…" Han avbröts av en brutal omfamning bakifrån och en mörk röst som viskade i hans öra:

"Jag har väntat alltför länge…_Draco_." De kysste varann begärligt och lät fingrarna glida på ett osentimentalt, hårt sätt över varandras överkroppar.

"Gör det", sade Draco med svag röst, "gör vad du vill." Snape skrattade lågt. Draco såg bara de glimmande, farliga ögonen då den suggestiva rösten sade:

"Kom!" Det var en befallning, en order. Ett enkelt ord, men för Draco som poesi.

Han stirrade vantroget in i rummet. "Hogwarts är en skola", var hans första tanke. "Det här hör ju hemma på ett medeltida fängelse!" Snape log på ett sätt som vissa skulle ha kallat direkt elakt, men som Draco visste var snarare upphetsat. De stod i dörröppningen till en av de större cellerna, Draco vitare i ansiktet än någonsin förr. Framför honom fanns saker och ting han bara läst om i böcker (böcker hans far för övrigt dyrkade). Järnjungfrun. Gallerburar. En sträckbänk och en urgammal eldstad i bortre hörnet, belamrad med minst lika gamla brännjärn. Minst tio piskor i olika storlekar. Och överallt, på väggarna och i taket, satt handfängsel i kedjor. Draco var nära att svimma.

"En tortyrkammare", flämtade han medan han tog tag i dörrkarmen för att inte falla. Snape lät handen glida ned över hans rygg.

"Salazar Slytherins tortyrkammare", förtydligade han med illa dold förtjusning. "Den föll i glömska när han lämnade Hogwarts." Draco försökte andas lugnt, få ned sin puls till normal nivå…

"Ska du…Tänker du tortera mig?" Han ångrade genast sin barnsliga, idiotiska fråga. Men Snape skrattade mjukt och drog honom ömt intill sig.

"Min älskade pojke", sade han och tryckte en lätt kyss mot hans panna. Så lutade han sig ned och viskade, medan hans ena hand gjorde en egen skamlig liten utflykt och fick Draco att flämta efter andan:

"_Inspiration_."

Kläderna singlade ned på golvet. Händer, hud, han andades utan att få luft. Tiden flög och stod stilla. På den skrämmande, plågsamma sträckbänken, där så många stackars människor upplevt outhärdlig smärta, stod en åttaarmad ljusstake och belyste med sitt flackande sken deras kroppar. Draco sträckte upp sina tunna armar i luften som för att visa sin hjälplöshet, sin offerställning. Snape grep tag i hans handleder och tvingade tillbaka hans armar tills det gjorde ont. Draco sträckte bak huvudet och lät Snape bita litegrann i hans hals. Vem som än hade sett dem hade förfärats, så mycket visste han. Han själv, så ung och med sitt pojkaktiga utseende, gav sig själv fullt ut åt en av sina lärare i en medeltida tortyrkammare. Mer hann han inte tänka förrän Snape vände på honom, brutalt, och pressade honom mot väggen. När Draco hörde klicket i handbojorna då de fästes om hans handleder slöt han ögonen. Inte sedan han varit ett spädbarn hade han varit såhär hjälplös. Han stod med armar och ben utbredda, hans kropp bildade ett X, och han hade ansiktet mot väggen. Snape stod alldeles bakom honom, kysste varje centimeter av hans smala kropp, var nära att komma in i honom.

"Åh, Draco…!" mumlade Snape okontrollerat och lät sin tungspets spela över hans ryggrad. Deras flämtningar hördes nästan samtidigt, synkroniserade som om de stigit ur en och samma kropp. När den första, skrämmande starka orgasmen kom drog Draco sina handleder så häftigt mot väggen att blodet började rinna ned längs hans armar. Snape kysste bort varenda liten blodsdroppe tills det slutat sippra.

"Ditt blod smakar som vin", sade han och log mystiskt. Draco andades stötvis, hans kropp pulserade.

"Jag trodde inte det gick att älska någon så mycket som jag älskar dig just nu", sade han. Det gick runt, runt i hans huvud. Varför var han så svag? Hade han inte haft händerna i bojor så hade han inte kunnat stå upprätt.

"Min stackars Draco", sade Snape och låste upp handfängslen. Så snart Draco var fri igen gled han ned i Snapes armar - inte längre vid medvetande.


	28. Tankar i natten

_**Kapitel XVIII: Tankar i natten**_

Först trodde han att allt varit en märklig, erotisk dröm. Han vaknade upp i sin bädd, det var nattsvart omkring honom och alla de andra pojkarna sov - allt var precis som det brukade, han hade inga spår av blod på armarna och var klädd i sina vanliga nattkläder. Utanför fönstret hoade en uggla, han lade sig tillrätta igen. Och insåg genast att det nog inte var en särskilt bra idé. Hela hans kropp var stel som en pinne, så fort han rörde sig minsta lilla var det direkt plågsamt. Draco spärrade upp ögonen och rodnade häftigt. Herregud…Det var alltså ingen dröm. Han hade varit där…i Slytherins urgamla tortyrkammare…och han hade varit där med Snape. Minnena gjorde honom klarvaken. Skräcken han känt…rädslan, oron…Han skämdes nu. Som ett barn hade han blivit skrämd av atmosfären där nere, det stora och mäktiga i alla dessa ting skapade enbart för att åsamka människor lidande. Som ett barn hade han velat vända om…springa sin väg…

"Åh gud", viskade han för sig själv. Känslorna var totalt okontrollerbara, tog över hans kropp. Helst hade han velat gå till Snape, gå till honom genast och be honom göra om det…göra det igen… Men faktum var att han inte ens visste var Snape sov någonstans. Draco suckade lyckligt och drog en av sina huvudkuddar intill sig i brist på annat. Hur skulle han någonsin kunna möta Snapes blick igen utan att förgås av lycka? Lycka - och förväntan…

"Jag är så glad", sade han för sig själv med ett barnsligt öppet leende. "Ja, nu är jag så glad…"

Det skälvde i hans kropp när han tänkte på att han snart skulle möta sin älskade igen. Till slut somnade han igen - den här gången med kudden så hårt i famnen att den enda porträttdamen i rummet som ännu var vaken log moderligt och började mumla om söta små pojkar för sig själv.


	29. Blaise

2

_**Kapitel XIX: Blaise**_

Draco undrade om han någonsin skulle kunna tänka normalt igen. Han satt i Stora salen och åt frukost som vanligt, för första gången på länge utan att trakasseras av någon. Ändå var det en extremt plågsam situation. Pansy log blekt mot honom titt som tätt och försökte agera normalt, vilket han älskade henne för. Blaise, däremot…Draco ångrade nu att han inte låtit Dumbledore förtrolla även Blaises minne. Den tyste, mörkögde pojken försökte hela tiden fånga Dracos blick, och när han väl lyckades smärtade det Draco att se hur sorgsen han var. Åh, han hade sårat Blaise så mycket…

"Draco, hur…hur är det med dig, då?" Han mötte Pansys granskande, sotögda blick.

"Va?" frågade han dumt, undrandes vilken strategi hon nu funderat ut för att få ur honom det hon ville ha reda på.

"Äsch, jag menar bara…i allmänhet, liksom. Det var ett tag sedan vi pratade." Runt dem började folk vrida på halsarna. Draco visste att de nosade efter romanser och förhållanden överallt, hela bunten, det här var inget nytt. Kanske försökte Pansy understryka att hon och Draco varit något - en gång - så att ingen skulle få för sig att tro att Draco och Snape… Hon var ändå bra att ha, Pansy. Ett perfekt alibi.

"Jo, det var väl det", sade han i den släpiga ton folk älskade att imitera honom för. "Vad vill du prata om då, Pansy?" Crabbe och Goyle log mot varann, som för att säga: "Höhö, titta, Draco och Pansy är ihop! Coolt…". Om han inte haft så mycket annat att tänka på hade han skrattat åt dem. Blaise å sin sida verkade inte intresserad av den "nya" romansen som spirade på låtsas mellan hans två klasskamrater. Häftigt reste han sig och sköt in stolen. Innan någon hade hunnit fatta vad som hänt var han borta.

"Öh", sa Millicent Bulstrode med ett litet fnitter som absolut inte lät som om det kunde komma ifrån henne, "Blaise är nog...typ kär i Pansy eller nåt…" Pansy gav henne en hatisk blick och rusade efter Blaise.

"Öh, Draco…din flickvän…hon sprang efter han…", sade Millicent menande. Draco ignorerade både henne och de andra eleverna. Istället tittade han upp mot lärarbordet - och kände hur blodet började rusa i kroppen. Snape satt där, han hade nyss kommit in i salen - det var som om någon hade slagit Draco i bakhuvudet med en slägga. Han kunde inte tänka klart, inte andas…det var otroligt. Vad hade Snape egentligen…gjort med honom? Nå, _det_ mindes han med all önskvärd tydlighet, hur skulle han kunna glömma? - men de här känslorna var helt orimliga! Om det här var kärlek var det alltså bara inbillning, det han känt efter den första försiktiga kyssen? Nej, inbillning kunde det inte ha varit…men han var inte beredd att älska och bli älskad förrän nu. Om Snape bara visste vad han gjort med honom…

Men om Draco hoppats på att Snape skulle ha suttit däruppe vid lärarbordet och kastat slängkyssar åt honom så hade han lyckligtvis fel. Snape var lika diskret som alltid och försvann naturligtvis innan Draco hann iväg från slytherinbordet. Kanske var det lika bra. Det fanns någon som Draco var tvungen att prata med innan han gjorde något annat.

Han hittade Blaise och Pansy i sin och Blaises sovsal. De båda andra satt uppkrupna på Blaises säng - och det var inte svårt att räkna ut vem som tröstade och vem som behövde tröstas. Så fort han kom in i rummet flög Pansy upp och gick fram till honom.

"Jag går", sade hon lågt. "Lycka till".

Draco gick fram till Blaises säng. Blaise snyftade översiggivet och vägrade se på honom.

"Förlåt mig, Blaise", sade Draco och satte sig försiktigt på sängkanten. "Jag är hemskt ledsen…men jag kan bara inte hjälpa det." Blaise såg upp.

"Du träffade honom inatt…eller hur?" Draco rodnade och nickade vagt.

"Jag såg när han kom hit med dig", mumlade Blaise, "jag såg honom lägga dig på sängen…Han måste älska dig så mycket, Draco."

"Jag älskar honom", sade Draco. "Åh, Blaise, om jag bara kunde…Jag vill inte att du ska vara olycklig på grund av mig." Blaise log vemodigt.

"Jag ska inte vara olycklig länge till, Draco", sade han. "Jag ska be professor Snape tillreda en passionsdödande dryck åt mig…Han blir nog bara glad att göra det, om han får veta vem jag trånar efter." Draco kände sig hemsk.

"Om allt hade varit annorlunda…" Blaise skrattade till, men utan glädje.

"Så kan man inte tänka, Draco. Allt är som det är. Jag ska glömma dig. Sedan kan vi vara vänner - bara vänner." Draco drog honom intill sig och kramade om honom. Han hörde att Blaise grät.

"Du är min bäste vän", viskade han och visste att det var sant. "Blaise, du är min absolut bäste vän…" Blaise torkade tårarna med baksidan av handen.

"Vi kommer för sent", mumlade han och reste sig. Draco såg frågande på honom.

"Till vadå?" Blaise log skevt.

"Trolldryckskonst. Dubbeltimme."


	30. Inte bara en pojke

2

_**Kapitel XX: Inte bara en pojke**_

Under hela sin tid på Hogwarts hade Draco aldrig gjort så mycket fel som på den här lektionen. Han mindes inte namnet på en enda av de växter Snape frågade om, han mindes knappt ens namnen på sina klasskamrater. Som vanligt slutade lektionen med att Snape fick hälla i alla dem som förvandlats till något obehagligt ett motgift - och Draco såg till att bli sist kvar av alla. Så fort den siste gått låste Snape dörren. Han log mot Draco - men det var ett annorlunda leende, ett som sade "Jag hoppas att du inte är svimfärdig fortfarande?". Snape brydde sig om honom, var orolig för honom. Det kunde man dock inte tro när han började tala. Tonfallet var lika nonchalant som vanligt.

"Så, Draco, du har vaknat till nu?" Snape kom närmare honom och kysste honom lätt på munnen. Draco undrade vad Snape skulle tro om han svimmade igen - bara av en oskyldig kyss.

"Åh, professor…Jag har…Jag har inte kunnat tänka på hela dagen…". Snape log, smekte hans hår.

"Om du visste hur söt du är när du blir exalterad…" Draco tryckte sig mot honom och Snape lade sin svarta mantel om hans kropp.

"Vill du fortfarande…Jag menar, om du vill, så…" Han tystnade när han såg Snapes leende.

"Draco…du _svimmade_", sade trolldrycksläraren i sarkastisk ton. Draco rodnade litegrann.

"Jo, professor, jag vet…Men det var bara för att jag…Jag var så…" Han tvekade. Insåg att han var en idiot.

"Jag var så rädd", mumlade han. Snape höjde på ögonbrynen. Sedan skrattade han och smekte Draco över kinden.

"Jag önskar att förstaklassarna kunde höra dig säga det där", sade han med ett leende. "De är livrädda för dig, vet du." Draco log han med.

"Inte lika mycket som de är livrädda för dig."

"Det är kanske sant", svarade Snape. "Men det är bara i sin ordning…" De kysste varann en lång stund, utan att påbörja något annat.

"Tror du att vi kan hålla det hemligt längre den här gången?" frågade Draco flämtande.

"Annars får vi väl fly landet", log Snape. Dracos hjärta gjorde ett hopp.

"Menar du att du skulle offra allt…ditt liv på Hogwarts…för mig?" Glädjetårar började skymma hans blick. "Men jag…Jag är ju bara en…bara en pojke!" Snape drog honom närmre intill sig.

"Nej", sade han, "du är inte bara en pojke. Du är Draco Malfoy och jag älskar dig. Har du förstått det nu?" Draco nickade utan att få fram ett ord. Snape rörde lätt vid hans hand.

"Och jag vill alltid vara med dig…Men det kommer inte bli lätt."

"Professor Snape…", viskade Draco, "kan vi…kan vi komma tillbaka till tortyrkammaren någon gång?" Snape såg förvånat på honom.

"Naturligtvis…Varför frågar du?" Draco rodnade. Så böjde han sig fram och viskade något i Snapes öra. Det glimmade till i Snapes svarta ögon när han svarade:

"Din önskan är min lag, Draco…Och jag hoppas att McGonagall godtar ett intyg till varför du aldrig dök upp på nästa lektion." Draco log och kysste honom. Plötsligt hade han glömt allt som någonsin bekymrat honom, och han var inte rädd längre.

Det var en helt fantastisk känsla.

SLUT


End file.
